Quedate Junto a mi
by Princess Narin
Summary: Vegeta se fue al espacio por seis años sin saber que en ese tiempo Bulma tuvo un hijo suyo regresó por un tiempo y se enterará de que ahora tiene una familia ¿se quedara junto a su familia o volverá a vagar por el espacio exterior?
1. De Vuelta a ¿casa?

Esta es mi primera Fanfic, por favor disculpen mis errores.

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos solo por el maestro Akira Toriyama.

En fin esta Fanfic es un UA de Dragon Ball Z. En donde los androides nunca llegaron ni tampoco Trunks del futuro y Goku nunca tuvo esa enfermedad.

Me leí como 25 fanfics de esta pareja, así que pensé que también podría hacer volar mi imaginación y entrar en este mundo hermoso.

Eran las 08:45 de la mañana, ella no se había dormido muy bien del todo, Trunks estaba muy enfermo y eso no la dejaba tranquila. Ella sabía que su hijo estaba bien atendido por los mejores médicos y los más costosos, pero ella quería ser ella quien lo cuide como cuidaba a su padre, -Vegeta- suspiró Bulma cuando su recuerdo vino a su mente, él había marchado hace aproximadamente seis años con una nave que el Dr. Briefs le habia construido con una gran reserva de combustible que le duraría años, él no sabía de la existencia de Trunks porque la misma Bulma se enteró de su embarazo después de que se marchara así que mantuvo en secreto incluso a sus padres sobre de quién era el hijo que ella tendría sin embargo su madre tenía sus sospechas al pasar de los años dejó de insistir en preguntas.

Fue al cuarto donde descansaba su hijo de 5 años y se quedó observándolo sentada al costado de su cama hasta que este desespertó.

\- Mamá - dijo Trunks entreabriendo los ojos.

\- Hola hijo ¿cómo te sientes? -respondió ella con dulzura.

\- Mejor ... Emm mamá ¿Ya me curé? ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Goten? Preguntó con entusiasmo En eso entro una sonriente enfermera con una gran bandeja de comida para el pequeño príncipe de la familia Briefs.

\- Bello niño que traído tu desayuno y al entrar no pude evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban y permíteme decirte que probablemente mañana ya puedas volver a tu vida normal - le dijo la chica a lo que Bulma sonrió tierna mente pero a Trunks no le agradó tanto la noticia

\- ¿Mañana? - Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. El deseaba tanto ir a jugar junto a su mejor amigo.

El día pasó de lo más aburrido, cuando el día siguiente llegó Trunks se despertó muy temprano comió lo que encontró en el refrigerador y voló a casa de Goten (Gohan le había enseñado a volar, aunque se sorprendió que le fuese tan fácil aprenderlo porque lo consideraba un simple humano como ni el ni los otros sabían de la sangre de saiyajin que corría por las venas de ese niño incluso el mismo Trunks no sabía quién era su padre).

Llego a la casa de Goten saludó a la señora Milk y a Goku que estaba siendo obligado a trabajar por su esposa y a Gohan que estaba un punto de ir al instituto, fue junto a su amigo y comenzó a juegar.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula.

La Sra. Briefs estaban tranquilamente regando las plantas mientras que su hija Bulma y su esposo estaban en el laboratorio.

\- Se acerca - dijo el Dr. Briefs sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede padre? - pregunto Bulma.

Ignorando a su hija salió al patio junto a su esposa - Querida prepara un gran banquete recibiremos un invitado - le dijo emocionado, el tiempo en que él había quedado en la tierra le cogió cariño a pesar de su mal humor.

\- ¿Y a quien recibiremos? - preguntó la señora intrigada.

\- Recuerdas al muchacho de la misma raza de Goku que estuvo aquí durante unos años - respondió.

\- ¡Ah! Con que ese muchacho, iré rápido a avisar a los chefs para que preparen el triple de comida - dijo alegremente retirándose bailando en el camino se cruzó con Bulma que la miro sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué sucede por qué tanto escándalo? - preguntó intrigada cruzando los brazos.

\- La nave del saiyajin llamado Vegeta se acerca, llegara aproximadamente para las 13:30 de la tarde - no escuchó lo último que su padre dijo porqué al escuchar que se acercaba a la tierra se le cruzaron millones de pensamientos en su mente. - Ya veo - fue lo único que pudo responder antes de ir a su habitación fingiendo tranquilidad.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en su cama aún en shock. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué le diré de Trunks? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Trunks? Se auto preguntaba.

\- No hay nada que decir, no hay porque darle explicaciones no tiene que saber que Trunks es su hijo - se dijo a sí misma y se fue a darse una ducha y preparó inconscientemente un vestido de color negro ajustado de un solo tirante que le quedaba favorecía bastante a su esbelto cuerpo.

Eran cerca de las 13:00 Bulma estaba en la cocina junto a una madre que expresaba lo emocionada que estaba por que llegue ese muchacho tan apuesto. Escuchaba a su madre pero no dejaba de pensar en el ¿cómo estaría? ¿Habrá cambiado su apariencia? ¿Se acordará de ella? ¿Podrían retomar su relación? ¿Ellos tenían una relación?

De repente un fuerte ruido en el patio trasero le reventó la burbuja de sus pensamientos vio a su madre correr emocionada ella simplemente fue caminando con falsa tranquilidad. Entonces lo vio, estaba casi igual que antes solo que con un cuerpo mucho más trabajado y sensual bajó de la nave con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Su madre fue la primera en recibirlo.

\- Joven y apuesto Vegeta hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos nos enteramos que llegarías y preparamos un delicioso festín - le dijo emocionada la madre de Bulma a lo que él solo escuchaba.

\- Hola - fue lo único que se dijo antes de ir a donde estaba su habitación, probablemente a bañarse o descansar.

Bulma no dijo absolutamente nada porque aún estaba impactada, entonces siguió de nuevo a su madre a la cocina.

La hora del almuerzo llego Vegeta bajo sin que lo llamen porque el olor de la comida estaba tentador en varios años no probó la comida terrícola. Al llegar encontró a Bulma y sus padres prepararon una mesa en el balcón. El señor Briefs le invitó cortés mente a que coma con ellos. Se devoró varios platos de comida y luego fue por el postre cuando aparecieron tres personas 2 niños y Kakaroto.

\- Hola - dijo Goku - Ve Ve Vegeta - exclamo confundido los niños lo miraron extrañados.

\- Nos volvemos a ver Kakaroto - dijo con una media sonrisa maligna y tono sarcástico.

\- Pasen siéntense y coman algo en un banquete en honor al joven Vegeta - dijo la madre de Bulma todos miraron a Vegeta que se encontraba con un postre de Fresas. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. En eso el Dr. Briefs llamó a Trunks. A Bulma se le detuvo el corazón en ese preciso instante.

\- Vegeta olvide presentate a alguien muy importante para nuestra familia - Exclamo el Dr. Briefs - Ese niño de ojos turquesas que vienen aquí es mi nieto Trunks, el hijo de Bulma - exclamo inflando el pecho de ternura. A lo que Vegeta giro el rostro y miró al niño, quizá por eso su rostro le parecía tan familiar, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Bulma había tenido un hijo ¿Tal vez fue hijo del gusano de Yamcha? Quien sabe, bueno no le interesa en fin él no había tenido nada serio con esa mujer aunque tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho.

\- Hola señor Vegeta - le dijo Trunks amigablemente a lo que respondió con un "Hola" y volvió a comer. Bulma suspiro aliviada por su reacción aunque un poco molesta a la vez. Siguieron comiendo hasta que cada uno se fue a sus deberes Bulma y su padre fueron al laboratorio Goten y Trunks fueron a jugar, la Sra. Briefs fue a alimentar a sus animales quedaron Goku y Vegeta que seguían comiendo.

\- Oye Vegeta - dijo Goku con la boca llena y este le miraba con asco al ver sus malos modales.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kakaroto? - respondió con indiferencia para luego darle un mordisco al pollo que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Yo sé que entrenaste muy duro y tal vez hayas vuelto mucho más fuerte que yo pero esa no es mi pregunta sino ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Acaso quieres volver a intentar conquistar la tierra o tal vez consideras que la tierra ahora es tu hogar? - pregunto inocentemente Goku.

\- No es de tu incumbencia estúpido, además si quería atacar la tierra lo hubiera hecho al llegar y no estaría aquí comiendo y si me volví más poderoso que tu - el respondió el príncipe de los saiyajins. Y se levantó caminando hacia su habitación.

Cayó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir y Goku se tele transportó junto a Goten a su casa.

Sentía mucho calor daba vueltas en la cama se sentía inquieta así que decidió ir a buscar un poco de agua en la cocina primero fue el cuarto de los Trunks y observo que estaba dormido tierna mente le dio un beso en la frente y se fue rumbo a la cocina, bajó las escaleras lentamente entró a la cocina y encendió las luces, se asustó al verlo sentado en el mismo lugar que siempre ocupaba desde antes, decidió crearle conversación.

\- ¿Qué haces comiendo en la oscuridad? - pregunto como si no supiera que el siempre hacia eso pero era una buena excusa para hablarle.

\- Mis ojos están acostumbrados a la oscuridad no como los tuyos terrícola inútil - ganando con este comentario una mala cara de Bulma.

\- Otra vez burlándote de mí eres un salvaje - dijo casi gritando.

\- Yo me burlo de quien quiera y tú me pareces graciosa - empezó a tirar carcajadas enfureciendo a Bulma que ya estaba roja de furia.

\- CALLATE MALDITOOO - grito con todas las fuerzas a lo que él la acorralo contra la pared.

\- No me puedes decir que hacer recuérdalo - le dijo pero con la cercanía en la que estaba Bulma solo sentia su aliento en su cuello. Él se giró como para irse pero antes le dijo algo más - Ah quiero que subas la gravedad de mi cámara pienso quedarse un tiempo en este planeta serían como unas vacaciones como lo llaman los seres humanos pero no por eso dejaré de entrenar la quiero lista mañana en la tarde-le dijo seriamente y se fue.

No le dio el tiempo de responder porque ya se había ido y pensó en lo que dijo que se quedaría por un buen tiempo así que se puso un objetivo. - Así que va a quedarse por un tiempo, creo que ya tengo a quien molestar - rió pícara mente y volvió a su habitación.


	2. ¿Lazos en familia?

Llegando la mañana Trunks despertó a las 10 am fue a buscar y se encontró con el refrigerador vacío fue donde su madre en el laboratorio y no la encontró, su abuelo le hablo sobre una cámara de gravedad o algo así pero no le dio mucha importancia saliendo del laboratorio iba cruzando el jardín se encontró con cierto hombre haciendo sentadillas muy concentrado se acercó junto a él y le empezó a hablar.

– Buenos días señor Vegeta ¿Qué hace? – preguntó a lo que este le dedicó solo una mirada.

– Acaso no lo ves mocoso – murmuro sin dejar de hacer sentadillas.

– Vaya al parecer usted es muy fuerte – le dijo sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el suelo a observarlo.

– Por supuesto no tendrás el honor de ver a alguien más poderoso que yo en este insignificante planeta ni siquiera Kakaroto supera mis poderes – habló orgullosamente, Trunks iba a preguntar quién era Kakaroto cuando recordó que le había dicho así al papá de Goten.

– Más poderoso que el papá de Goten eso es genial – saltó para levantarse cuando estaba a mitad del camino a la cocina se le cruzó por la mente un plan – Goten se va a morir de la envidia – rió entre labios con una sonrisa que era típica de Vegeta.

Fue de nuevo donde Vegeta que seguía entrenando esta vez dando patadas al aire – Oiga señor Vegeta – a lo que este hizo una mueca de desagrado ese mocoso le estaba quitando el buen humor que le dio esa comida terrícola.

– Que quieres – le digo con una voz de hartazgo.

– Señor Vegeta ¿Me puede entrenar? – pregunto poniendo una cara tierna pero a este no parecía convencerle.

– ACASO TENGO CARA DE NIÑERA O DE MAESTRO SI QUIERES ENTRENAR VE Y PAGATÉ UN ENTRENADOR MOCOSO Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR – le gritó y tal como pensó Trunks esa estrategia de la mirada tierna no funcionaba con él así que utilizó su inteligencia para convencerlo.

– Entonces pensaré que usted es más débil que el señor Goku quizá por eso no me quiere entrenar ya que yo entrené junto a ellos y entonces usted no estará a mi ritmo – dijo con de espaldas "con esto si lo convenceré" pensó – Además yo solo quiero superar a Goten – ese niño era astuto y manipulador pero en su última frase le hizo recordar de sí mismo "Hmp, tal vez me entretenga un poco jugando con esta sabandija" pensó.

– Esta bien muchacho te demostraré quien es más poderoso y el que no resistirá mi entrenamiento serás tú humano – a lo que Trunks empezó a saltar de la felicidad Vegeta solo lo miró y siguió entrenando – Bien niño, primero ponte a hacer 1000 lagartijas – Trunks empezó con mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto Bulma salió de la cámara de gravedad que ya estaba casi lista y fue a buscar Trunks a su cuarto y no lo encontró era extraño él siempre se ponía a jugar con sus juguetes a la mañana y luego de comer iba a casa de Goten.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina quizá estaba comiendo algún pastel de chocolate y no, no estaba en la cocina en eso entro su madre como siempre sonriente entonces le preguntó a su madre.

– Hola Mamá has visto a Trunks – le dijo con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

– Oh sí que lo he visto pero no lo molestes está muy ocupado – habló mientras seguía cantando.

– ¿Ocupado? – pregunto ella su hijo nunca tenia ocupaciones.

– Está en el jardín jugando con el extraterrestre tan guapo – comentó mientras sacaba el pollo del horno. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron y estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos caer al suelo y rodar.

– ¿Ju jugando? – habló saliendo hacia el gran jardín tardó en localizarlos y al observar que Trunks estaba tendido en el piso haciendo lagartijas mientras que Vegeta ponía una pierna encima de la espalda de su hijo, eso le hizo hervir la sangre y fue directo hasta ellos y comenzó a gritar

– OYE QUE DEMONIOS HACES TORTURANDO A MI HIJO MALDITO COBARDE SI TIENES UN PROBLEMA CONMIGO DIMELO A MI NO METAS A MI HIJO EN ESTO – grito con todas sus fuerzas a lo que este la miró gritando de esa manera y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro así que decidió seguirle el juego.

– Necesitaba mostrarle a este mocoso quien es el más fuerte – le dijo con tranquilidad irritándola más de esta manera.

– Escúchame si le haces daño a mi hijo te verás conmigo – Vegeta empezó a carcajearse.

– ¿Contigo? – Dijo mientras seguía riendo – Pero que buenos chistes cuentas mujer – y seguía riendo.

– Lo siento mamá pero no tienes posibilidad alguna – respondió Trunks divertido por la situación a lo que se ganó dos miradas una buena y una mala tal vez esta sería la primera vez en que Vegeta lo miró de buena manera y luego los dos empezaron a reír.

– Vete de aquí Trunks tu madre te defenderá de este bastardo – dijo a lo que Trunks respondió con un "pero" que la molestó mucho más, él estaba saliendo en su contra cuando el agredido fue él, ella no lo comprendía – Vete ahora Trunks luego te castigaré a ti también por reírte de tu hermosa madre – le dijo muy molesta.

– No es justo, no es justo – se quejaba Trunks mientras iba a la cocina.

– Ahora si aclararemos las cosas que demonios hacías lastimando a mi pobre hijo crees acaso que porque alguna vez tuvimos algo tienes derecho de vengarte de mí a través del niño él no tiene la culpa de mis errores – él la miró confundido.

– Hmp, hablas demasiado humana ya no entiendo lo que dices además tu asquerosa voz me hace doler la cabeza – le dijo caminando hacia ella.

– ¿Ah sí? pues eso no me lo decías antes – le susurro ella acercándose a él sorprendiéndose de sí misma por su cambio de actitud repentino pero aun así le siguió coqueteándole.

– Pues demuéstramelo porque yo ya no me acuerdo – le dijo Vegeta siguiendo su juego divertido le encantaba discutir con ella ya que después siempre recibía una "compensación" por los gritos y claro también recibía otros tipos de gritos pero esos no le desagradaban en lo absoluto. Ella se acercó y pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y le dijo

– Ni te creas que te he perdonado por lo que le hiciste a mi pequeño, pero quizá haya algo que puedas hacer más tarde para que te perdone – le susurró al oído en un tono muy sexy a lo que él la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo y le dijo – Además yo también tengo algo para ti – dijo y volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

– Espero que valga la pena mujer sino torturare a tu bastardo hasta que me muestres algo que me complazca – le dijo y se apartó de ella dejándola en las nubes. De repente una irritante voz que venía de la cocina los alarmó y les sacó de esa situación

– Chicos, Chicos vengan la comida ya está lista – hablaba en voz alta pero sin llegar a gritar aquella mujer de cabellos rubios. Una vez todos estaban sentados comiendo el Dr. Briefs hablaba con su mujer sobre los animales y entonces Bulma de nuevo intentó crearle conversación.

– Oye Vegeta casi tengo lista tu cámara de gravedad solo que no podré terminarla para esta tarde como te prometí – el la miró molesto pero no le dijo nada más que un simple "Hmp".

Llego la hora de dormir Bulma se quedó en la habitación de Trunks hasta que se durmiera luego iba por el pasillo camino a su habitación pero de repente alguien sostuvo su mano.

– Tenemos algo pendiente mujer – entonces pudo ver que era él.


	3. Las disculpas

Llego la hora de dormir Bulma se quedó en la habitación de Trunks hasta que se durmiera luego iba por el pasillo camino a su habitación pero de repente alguien sostuvo su mano.

– Tenemos algo pendiente mujer – entonces pudo ver que era él.

Él le soltó la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Bulma entraron y rompieron el silencio:

– ¿Y bien? – Habló Vegeta.

"Creo que sé lo que quieres Vegeta pero ni pienses que me entregaré a ti de nuevo tan fácilmente, tendrás que sufrir un poco más, es el castigo que te mereces por abandonarme por tantos años" – pensó Bulma.

– Si Vegeta, te dije que te daría algo que te gustaría mucho – le habló con un tono sensual al oído, seguido de eso se levantó y habló – Sígueme – ordenó.

– Hmp – gruño mientras la seguía, se dirigían a los laboratorios.

– Toma – le dijo mientras le entregaba unos robots de entrenamientos – Son unos más actualizados de los que tenías, la velocidad esta optimizada, ojala que no los destruyas tan pronto – suspiro – ¿Bien estas contento? solo espero que este obsequio te satisfaga y no dañes de nuevo a mi hijo – le dijo antes de marcharse.

– Hmp, Tonterías – gruño mientras se marchaba a su cuarto.

Ya Vegeta estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo y pensando:

"Que es lo que le sucede a esa mujer primero que coquetea y me provoca luego intenta persuadirme con sus chatarras, creo que olvide lo loca que estaba"

– Jajajajaja – empezó a reír en voz alta luego volvió a centrarse en sus pensamientos:

"Quizá ella no quiso acercarse a mí porque ya tiene una pareja tal vez el padre de ese bastardo"

– Seguro es un asqueroso gusano – volvió a hablar en voz alta. Finalmente quedó dormido plácidamente.

Ya la mañana siguiente llego Vegeta como siempre despertó temprano y fue a la cocina a comer las exquisiteces que cocinaba la señora Briefs, una vez terminado su desayuno fue a su cuarto a ponerse una ropa para entrenar correctamente.

Al salir de su habitación sintió la presencia de Bulma en la habitación de al lado.

– Esta mujer todavía sigue durmiendo, creo que iré a recordarle cuáles son sus obligaciones – una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ingreso a la habitación. La observo dormir un momento que parecieron eternos "Al menos cuando duerme no se ve tan fastidiosa" pensó.

Un momento después se arrimó a la cama para levantarla e inclinarla quedando Bulma a punto de caer levantándose asustada sin percatarse que Vegeta era quien movía la cama.

– AAAH TERREMOTOOOO – gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

– JAJAJAJA mujer cada vez estas más loca JAJAJA – reía eufóricamente.

– Maldito como te atreves – le tiró una almohada que el esquivo fácilmente – Pude haber muerto del susto – dijo regañándolo.

– Sabes si mueres me harías un gran favor pero vine aquí para hacerte recordar que aún no has terminado de perfeccionar mi cámara de gravedad – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

– Eres un MALDITOOO – gritó.

Bulma se levantó de su cama y se fue al cuarto de baño se dio una ducha relajante y se colocó el enterizo que usa en su laboratorio.

Al salir de su habitación alguien venia corriendo no pudo ver quien era hasta que choco con ella y los dos cayeron al suelo.

– Trunks que haces despierto tan temprano y además ¿corriendo por los pasillos? – le sorprendió ya que su hijo nunca despertaba temprano.

– Lo siento mamá no puedo hablar ahora tengo prisa – decía mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para volver a correr hasta que su mamá detuvo su brazo.

– Ah no, me vas a contar ahora que es lo que te tiene así – miro desafiante a su hijo.

– Eh bueno… mamá… lo que pasa es que iré a entrenar – dijo con su inocente voz.

– Vaya iras con Gohan de nuevo, yo creí que ya habían acabado sus vacaciones – hablo dudosa.

– Eh no… mamá entrenaré con alguien más fuerte – hablo orgulloso.

– Vaya yo pensé que Goku no era de los que querían enseñar siempre pensé que el prefería ser alumno que maestro – pensaba en voz alta.

– Claro que no mamá es alguien mucho más fuerte – dijo promocionando al sujeto en cuestión.

– No me digas Trunks que es… es ese sujeto que se autoproclama el hombre más fuerte de la tierra es tal Mister Satán ese tipo es un arrogante – dijo Bulma.

– Hay mamá a veces dudo de que seas tan inteligente como dicen – Bulma le dio una mala mirada – Bien… ¿no es obvio que entrenaré con el señor Vegeta? – hablo Trunks.

– ¿Así que ese estúpido te va a torturar de nuevo? No lo voy a permitir – dijo una Bulma sumamente molesta.

– Hay mamá no sé por qué te molestas si yo mismo le pedí que me entrene y el acepto – declaró orgulloso.

– A a a ¿acepto? – observó confundida con los ojos totalmente redondos saliéndose de su lugar.

– Así es – dijo el pequeño Trunks – Pero mamá creo que le debes una disculpa al señor Vegeta ayer le trataste muy mal por un mal entendido – declaró el niño pelilila.

– Ni lo sueñes Trunks no le pediré disculpas además él también me ofendió le pediré disculpas si el me lo pide primero – hablo Bulma.

– Bueno mamá ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – se fue como se suele decir "volando".

"Así que Trunks entrenará con su padre" pensó Bulma mientras iba camino a la cámara de gravedad para seguir reparándola.

En el Jardín de la Corporación Capsula había un hombre de mediana estatura, con cabello en forma de flama, piel tostada y cuerpo musculoso entrenando, hasta que llega un niño de ojos azules, piel tostada y cabello de color lila.

– Llegas Tarde mocoso – hablo el hombre.

– Si lo sé señor Vegeta pero mi madre me agarró en el pasillo me empezó a interrogar incluso casi viene aquí para volver a regañarte – explico Trunks.

– Hmp, esa mujer lo único que sabe hacer es gritar – manifestó un divertido Vegeta – Bien muchacho comienza a entrenar aún no eres un oponente digno para mi así que mientras sigue ejercitándote – exigió al niño.

En eso la Sra. Briefs se acercó con unos refrescos y se los ofreció a los muchachos.

– Pero que bueno los dos hombres más guapos de la casa entrenado juntos les traje unos refrescos – se los entrego.

– Gracias abuela seré tan fuerte como el señor Vegeta – expreso un ilusionado Trunks.

– Y no lo dudo además quizás eres tan guapo como él – le dijo mientras se iba camino a su jardín a alimentar a sus animales.

Vegeta bebió el jugo y luego dejo el vaso en una mesa cercana – Sigamos mocoso – hablo mientras empezaba a hacer sentadillas.

Pasaron 3 semanas y tanto Vegeta como Trunks estuvieron siguiendo una rutina de entrenamiento primero en el jardín y luego en la cámara de gravedad ya reparada por Bulma al comienzo Trunks no podía resistir la gravedad pero se despertaba de noche cuando todos dormían e intentaba dominarla hasta que lo logró no del todo pero era un gran avance.

Una mañana de domingo estaban todos desayunando, Bulma le prestó atención a su hijo y le preguntó

– Trunks ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Goten? – pregunto a su pequeño.

– Mamá todavía no estoy listo para ir una vez que me ponga más fuerte para que se llevé una gran sorpresa – hablo un niño muy emocionado.

– Bueno parece que además de entrenarte Vegeta te contagio son su carácter jajaja – rió Bulma ese día estaba de buen humor – De todos modos quisiera agradecerte que lo hayas entrenado Vegeta además al parecer lo trataste bien – dirigiéndose al príncipe.

– Hmp – dijo un no muy expresivo vegeta agarrando un pan para llevárselo a la boca "A pesar de que trato muy mal a este niño me sigue fastidiando además piensa como si soy un héroe jajaja bueno al parecer tengo un discípulo jajaja" pensó Vegeta.

Terminado el desayuno Bulma fue a su laboratorio a trabajar hasta la noche con el plano de una máquina del tiempo mientras intentaba hacer el trabajo no se podía concentrar

"Vegeta se ha portado muy bien hasta ahora tal vez este cambiado o no sé qué le pasa… ¿Y si se dio cuenta que es el padre de Trunks? No. El buscaría la forma de molestarme con eso si lo supiera. Bueno tal vez debería considerar lo que me dijo Trunks hace un tiempo tal vez le debo unas disculpas por haberlo juzgado y también debería agradecerle" pensó Bulma.

Luego de la cena en la que Bulma no se presentó ella salió como a las 11:11 pm y fue a la cocina para poner en marcha su plan se puso a cocinar una receta que aprendió en un curso de cocina en la que su mamá insistió tanto a que asistiera para que pudiera mejorar su sazón ya que antes cocinaba muy mal.

Cocinó varios platillos en gran cantidad que le salieron exquisitos preparó la mesa y fue camino a la habitación de Vegeta.

Golpeo la puerta y hablo – Vegeta estas despierto –

– Qué quieres mujer – gruño el saiyajin.

– Bueno Vegeta es que estaba cocinando mi cena y se me paso la mano y cocine mucho ¿tal vez quisieras comer un poco? – pregunto.

– Prefiero morir en batalla que morir intoxicado por tu asquerosa comida – respondió sarcásticamente.

– Vamos Vegeta no te vas a arrepentir – insistió Bulma.

– Eres una fastidiosa – le dijo Vegeta mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina los dos tomaron asiento Bulma le sirvió la comida a Vegeta y le paso el plato.

– Toma espero que lo disfrutes – le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Vegeta agarro el plato y empezó a olfatearlo.

– Puedes dejar de hacer eso acaso dudas de mi talento – reclamó ella.

– Por supuesto que sí he tenido malas experiencias contigo quizá este envenenado como eres una mujer demente no se sabe que cosas puedes hacer, come primero tú y luego yo lo haré – manifestó él.

– Está bien solo para que pares de olfatear eso porque pareces un perro – mencionó mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca una vez lo trago Vegeta le siguió.

Masticaba lentamente y sentía el sabor "Esta mujer me está tomando el pelo de seguro lo cocino la loca de su madre o sino la compro esto es demasiado bueno como para que lo haya hecho ella" pensó el príncipe de los saiyajins.

Se comió todo pero intento no demostrar mucho interés para no darle la razón a esa mujer gritona.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto muy intrigada.

– Hmp veo que has mejorado un poco tu asquerosa comida ahora ya no me dan tantas ganas de vomitar solo un poco – intentando provocar a Bulma pero para su mala suerte ella estaba de muy buen humor.

– Vaya Vegeta ¿así que admites que te gusto? – dijo la peli turquesa.

– Hmp yo no dije eso – respondió Vegeta.

– Bueno Vegeta ¿quieres postre? – expreso mientras se levantaba a buscar un pudin en su refrigerador.

– A mí no me engañas Bulma ¿qué es lo que pretendes? – se levantó de un rápido movimiento y la acorraló contra la pared en una esquina.

– Yo... Nada solo quería… Emm disculparme – dijo Bulma muy nerviosa "Demonios por qué estoy nerviosa" pensó ella.

– ¿Disculparte? – pregunto intrigado.

– Bueno es que el día en que te encontré entrenando a mi hijo yo me confundí y me enfade sin razón, fui grosera contigo y Trunks me sugirió que te pidiera disculpas – le explico ella.

– Ya me había olvidado de eso pero te merecías un castigo aunque veo que estas arrepentida solo te perdonare si me suplicas se rodillas y me besas las botas – proclamo buscando que ella se enfureciera y lo logro. – Uy ya me había olvidado lo insufrible que eras no pienso hacer semejante ridiculez tan humillante – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse pero no pudo porque la mano de Vegeta impidió que lo haga.

– A dónde vas te he dicho que te mereces un castigo – le susurró al oído pero Bulma al sentir su respiración tan cerca volteo el rostro y accidentalmente pegaron sus labios.

Se separaron inmediatamente como un reflejo y se miraron fijo a los ojos para después acercarse de nuevo de un golpe y comenzar un apasionado beso.

El cuerpo de Bulma estaba pegado a la pared y pegado a su cuerpo estaba el de Vegeta que la estaba aprisionando con una de sus manos en las piernas de Bulma y otra atajándose de la pared, ella sin embargo abrazaba fuertemente al saiyajin.

Se devoraban los labios se invadían con sus lenguas paraban el beso cuando se quedaban sin respiración para luego seguir en ello, sus labios se deseaban, deseaban recuperar todos esos años perdidos.

Lentamente Vegeta fue bajando su beso hasta llegar al cuello de ella esto hizo que la misma reaccione con la piel erizada, el daba pequeños besos en su cuello, pequeñas mordidas y de repente también lamidas. Vegeta siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos desabotono su camisa, empezó a besarle los pechos haciendo que la respiración de Bulma se aceleré ella empezó a gemir sutilmente hasta que de repente ella se separó de él y se subió rápidamente a su habitación dejando plantado a un apuesto príncipe en la cocina.


	4. El extraño comportamiento de Vegeta

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews me alientan a seguir, tarde un poco para hacer el cuarto capítulo porque no se me ocurría como continuarlo pero por suerte la inspiración llego a mí.**

 **Elsi.** En cuanto a tu review la explicación por la cual Vegeta aún no se ha dado cuenta es porque a pesar de que ellos entrenen juntos por así decirlo no están tan juntos ya que Vegeta está más concentrado en su entrenamiento y a Trunks solo le da instrucciones de hacer cosas fáciles como hacer sentadillas o saltos que no necesitan mucha elevación de poder, pero no te preocupes lo descubrirá solo estoy pensando en cómo.

* * *

CAP ANTERIOR.

Lentamente Vegeta fue bajando su beso hasta llegar al cuello de ella esto hizo que la misma reaccione con la piel erizada, el daba pequeños besos en su cuello, pequeñas mordidas y de repente también lamidas. Vegeta siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos desabotono su camisa, empezó a besarle los pechos haciendo que la respiración de Bulma se aceleré ella empezó a gemir sutilmente hasta que de repente ella se separó de él y se subió rápidamente a su habitación dejando plantado a un apuesto príncipe en la cocina.

Capítulo 4: El extraño comportamiento del Señor Vegeta.

Una vez Bulma subió la a su habitación, Vegeta que al comienzo había quedado varado en la cocina inmediatamente salió al jardín a respirar aire y pensar.

Una vez su cabeza ordenó los hechos apretó sus puños y se dirigió volando rumbo a las montañas. Una vez llego a las montañas furioso empezó a liberar su ki al máximo incluso se transformó en súper saiyajin como si estuviese preparado para una pelea épica, empezó a destrozar todo lo que había a su paso, recogía las rocas que encontraba en su camino y las aventaba a lo lejos, mató un dinosaurio y lo comió con furia.

– Como se atreve a hacerme eso es una descarada – decía mientras estaba ya un poco más calmado comiéndose el dinosaurio.

– Humillarme de esa manera quien se ha creído, primero me coquetea y luego se aleja no la entiendo – seguía quejándose solo Vegeta.

– Está jugando sucio pero se olvida que yo también sé jugar – se dijo mientras hacia una media sonrisa.

Ya había amanecido y Bulma se cambiaba de ropa para ir a desayunar.

– Después de lo que hice anoche no creo que Vegeta se aparezca en días – dijo antes de bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar Bulma se encontró con un escenario que no esperaba, un Vegeta comiendo pastelillos con su madre su padre y Trunks.

– ¿Dígame anciano como va su empresa? – comentaba Vegeta mientras miraba a Bulma de reojo.

– Muy bien Vegeta gracias por preguntarlo tenemos un nuevo producto que lanzaremos en un mes – respondió contento el Señor Briefs.

– Espero que todo salga bien señor – decía Vegeta.

– Vaya joven Vegeta estas gracias por todo nosotros siempre nos sentimos honrados por la importante presencia de un príncipe extraterrestre – hablaba la Señora Briefs con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba más pastelillos de chocolate.

Trunks por poco escupe su chocolate caliente al escuchar eso

– ¿Usted es un príncipe Señor Vegeta? Eso es maravilloso, permítame – dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba de su silla y hacia una reverencia, la Señora Briefs lo imito y el Señor Briefs muy divertido por las ocurrencias de su nieto también hizo la reverencia.

– Mamá ¿Tú no lo vas a hacer? Vamos hazlo le debes respeto al Señor Vegeta – le dijo Trunks mientras la tiraba de brazo obligándole a hacer la reverencia.

– Muchas gracias me siento muy alagado – musito Vegeta con falsa amabilidad sonriendo y mirando a Bulma debes en cuando restregándole su comportamiento – Ah casi lo olvido Señora Briefs su desayuno a estado maravilloso como siempre – este último comentario hizo que la Señora Briefs casi se derritiera – Me retiro, muchacho luego entrenaremos ahora necesito estar solo – dijo finalmente y se marchó a entrenar.

– Ay pero que muchacho tan encantador – suspiro la Señora Briefs.

– Pues yo no creo eso debe estar tramando algo el no suele ser tan amable – dijo Bulma enojada.

– Bueno tal vez hoy esta de extremo buen humor, el pobrecito siempre esta malhumorado seguro hoy es buen día para él, además seguro estas celosa porque a ti no te dice que haces un desayuno maravilloso – dicho eso la Señora Briefs le saco la lengua provocando carcajadas en el Dr. y en Trunks.

– Que tonterías dices mamá, aun así creo que tiene algo entre manos – dijo Bulma mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio.

Mientras tanto en la cámara de gravedad…

Un saiyajin reía sin parar – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no pensé que fuese tan buen actor, ahora esa mujer no escuchará más que halagos hacia mí, estaré en su mente a cada momento y querrá saber porque estoy tan "feliz" – decía entre risa cuando de repente se puso serio – Me las pagará por humillarme de esa manera, bueno ahora solo debo seguir siendo amable hasta llegar a mi objetivo, Agg no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré esta farsa – dijo mientras salía al jardín.

– Muchacho ven aquí – gritó Vegeta llamando a Trunks.

– Aquí me tiene Señor Vegeta, que haremos hoy – preguntó Trunks.

– Bueno hoy no harás los ejercicios, sino que quiero que hagas otra dinámica y yo la haré contigo, niño como sabes yo soy de este planeta y quisiera que me enseñes los deportes que hay en aquí – Trunks sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharlo.

– Bien que le parece jugar a la pelota es mi deporte favorito bueno yo estaré en el arco y usted chutará intentando que yo no lo ataje – explicó el pequeño.

– Prepárate mocoso no te lo haré nada fácil amenazó Vegeta – amenazó Vegeta.

Estuvieron jugando varias horas Vegeta iba ganando 7 los había metido y 4 los atrapó Trunks el juego siguió hasta que la Señora Briefs llamó para el almuerzo.

– La comida ya está lista, hice carne de canguro a la miel – dijo la mujer rubia mientras ponía el gran plato en la mesa – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy querido? – preguntó la mujer a su esposo.

– Muy bien querida recibimos pedidos al por mayor de 100.000 capsulas para la empresa Satán – comento el viejo.

– Y tu pequeño Trunks seguro hiciste un duro entrenamiento – le dijo su abuela.

– Para nada abuela hoy fue un buen día jugamos al futbol con el Señor Vegeta, fue muy divertido – hablo emocionado el pequeñín.

– Vaya ¿es cierto eso apuesto vegeta? – preguntó la señora.

– Así es, en mi planeta los deportes eran algo importante también y yo quería saber más sobre los suyos – respondió Vegeta.

– Pero si tú te habías leído un libro sobre eso en tu anterior estadía Vegeta – reprocho Bulma.

– Correcto pero no lo había practicado ¿o acaso tú me lo enseñarías? Eso no lo creo posible ya que tu no aguantarías mi ritmo – respondió sarcástico Vegeta.

– Lo aguantaría y lo sabes – dijo muy molesta.

– Mujer exagerada – gruño Vegeta.

– ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – gritó Bulma furiosa.

– Vamos mamá después de todo el Señor Vegeta tiene razón tu siempre haces un escándalo por pequeñeces – dijo tranquilamente el niño.

Así la tarde siguió y Bulma se encontró situaciones muy extrañas en Vegeta como cuando se encontró a Vegeta ayudando a Trunks en su tarea, Vegeta ayudando a su mamá con las compras, Vegeta pasando las herramientas a su padre y ¿Vegeta jardinero?.

– No definitivamente algo pasa y lo voy a averiguar – suspiro Bulma alterada.

Luego llego la cena sus padres habían salido así que ella tuvo que preparar la cena, cuando Vegeta apareció junto a Trunks y vio a un Vegeta sacudiendo el cabello de Trunks, la "amabilidad" de ese hombre solo hacía que ella se ponga de mal humor, una vez llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa.

– Mujer eso huele muy bien – dijo Vegeta.

– Por supuesto si lo ha hecho la Gran Bulma Briefs – se engrandeció.

– Mamá no perdamos el tiempo y comamos el Señor y yo tenemos mucha hambre, hoy fue un día maravilloso, el Señor Vegeta me ayudo en la tarea de matemática, me compro helados, y nadamos en la piscina, compréndenos estamos agotados – reclamo Trunks, mientras Vegeta seguía con su sonrisa sarcástica que solo Bulma puede ver.

Si Bulma cerraba los ojos tal vez se encontraría con la situación de una "Familia Perfecta"; Madre, Padre e hijo pero ella sabía que Vegeta no era así y ella prefería por lejos al Vegeta gruñón. Así que lo único que significaba esa extraña situación era que ese hombre estaba tramando algo.

Decidió que ella tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil le sacaría esa mascara de buena persona en este momento.

Se fue acercando a Vegeta con un tazón lleno de sopa híper-caliente y fingió un accidente y se la tiro encima.

– Ay lo siento tanto – fingió Bulma.

– MUJER ESTU… – cuando de repente se detuvo al ver el rostro de Bulma _– "Así que de eso se trata"_ pensó Vegeta – No te preocupes mujer estas cosas no hacen nada al grandioso príncipe de los saiyajin – fingió delante al niño y Bulma – Si me permiten voy a mi habitación a cambiarme, Señora, niño – sonrió de nuevo otra batalla ganada al decir solo esa palabra que empieza con S el rostro de Bulma cambió y en un rato se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez el saiyajin estuvo en su habitación se dirigió a la ducha, y empezó a pensar en voz alta.

– Así que te crees más lista que yo, me las pagarás – gruño molesto – No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantaré, hoy hice cosas denigrantes y descuide mi entrenamiento mañana lo seguiré mucho más estricto, solo falta la última parte del plan – dijo antes de bajar a comer.

Al bajar en la cocina el niño lo recibió.

– Siéntese Señor Vegeta lo esperamos para comer, fue difícil convencer a mi madre pero usted sabe lo que yo soy capaz de hacer – comentó el niño con el pecho inflado y Bulma hizo mala cara.

– Gracias niño ustedes me han tratado muy bien estoy muy agradecido – pronuncio Vegeta _– "Maldición estoy diciendo cosas que juré nunca decirlas Maldita seaaaaaaa"_ pensaba el saiyajin. – Mujer esto esta delicioso sírveme más – exigió Vegeta.

– No hay más – respondió Bulma.

– Pero mamá si ahí hay mucho aun – reveló el niño.

– Yo me lo comeré – declaró Bulma intentando hacer enojar a Vegeta con una de las cosas que más amaba la comida.

– No te preocupes mujer igual ya no tenía tanta hambre – expuso Vegeta mientras que en sus pensamientos decía esto _– "Con mi comida, como te atreves a tocar la comida, la comida es sagrada, ahora quiero ver como harás para comerte todo ese tazón"_ luego se bebió casi una jarra de jugo.

– Muy Bien yo ya me retiró ya es la hora de que los niños duerman, buen provecho Señor Príncipe y buen provecho ma… má – dijo el pequeño mirando extraño a su mamá intentándose comer el gran banquete y luego se marchó.

– Ahora que estamos solos ¿ya te saldrás del personaje? – reclamó la peliazul.

– Que personaje mujer – seguía Vegeta siendo sarcástico. – ¿A qué juegas Vegeta? Te conozco tu no harías algo así por nada

– ¿Jugar? Si tú eres quien siempre está jugando, y tú no me conoces – manifestó Vegeta.

– Vegeta si es por lo de anoche yo lo siento, no sé porque reaccione as – no terminó de hablar porque Vegeta había puesto sus dedos sobre sus labios.

– Shhh, calla mujer no dices cosas importantes. De verdad creías que yo iba estar así por tu "desplante" de ayer, sabes me hiciste un favor porque de tan fácil que me la estabas poniendo casi cometo el error de llevarte a la cama otra vez – dijo Vegeta que muy en su interior sabía que si le había afectado el rechazo.

– Eso no lo decías antes – menciono Bulma con la respiración entrecortada por la cercanía.

– De verdad crees eso significa algo para mí – le susurró al oído Vegeta.

– O esto – le dijo al agarrarle las nalgas y acercarle a su cuerpo.

– O tal vez esto – le dijo al darle un corto beso.

– O esto – le dijo al apretarle un ceno

– O esto – le dijo al darle besos en el cuello.

– O tal vez esto – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la vagina con el pulgar por encima de la ropa sacando gemidos de Bulma.

– No significa nada para mí pero si para ti, tú me deseas más que yo – le dijo al detenerse dejando a una Bulma jadeante.

– Nos vemos señora, por cierto aun no terminaste tu comida – menciono Vegeta mientras iba al su habitación a autosatisfacerse ya que también había quedado con las ganas pero él debía culminar su plan y a la vez aguantarse ya que un príncipe debe saber controlar la situación.

– Maldición Vegeta – gruño Bulma aun un poco excitada – Y ahora qué hago con tanta comida – suspiro Bulma resignada a tener que comerse semejante tazón.

* * *

 **Me encantó hacer este capítulo, hace tiempo cuando iba a hacer el capítulo estaba pensando en hacer a un Vegeta tipo deprimido por lo que Bulma le hizo, luego pensé** _ **No es para tanto**_ **así que decidí que Vegeta le haría probar a Bulma un poco de su propio chocolate.**


	5. El Intruso

Capítulo 5: El intruso.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el ultimo "incidente" de Bulma y Vegeta, en la cual ese tiempo fue tranquilo y sin problemas, todo dentro de la rutina, Vegeta entrenando, Bulma trabajando junto a su papá, Trunks ejercitándose, y la señora Briefs mimando a los dos hombres con comida.

Hasta que un día martes luego del desayuno Vegeta fue a su cámara de gravedad mientras Trunks fue a su cuarto ya que hoy no entrenaría como todos los días martes (esa era la condición que le había puesto su madre) el niño estaba recostado en su cama mirando su programa favorito de televisión, cuando su abuela abre la puerta sin tocar para comentarle algo.

– Que bueno que te encuentro pequeño Trunks, tienes una visita esperándote en la sala – le dio su rubia abuela.

" _Creo que ya sé quién es, ufff pero ese tipo no se cansa, acaso no se da cuenta que no me agrada"_ pensaba Trunks .

– Ya voy abuela – dijo el pequeño antes de bajar.

Trunks bajó las escaleras molesto se fue junto al hombre que lo estaba esperando y le dijo un frio HOLA y luego se sirvió varios pastelillos.

– Y dime Trunks como has estado, toma te traje un peluche – trataba de crear conversación el hombre.

– Bien – respondió el niño con seriedad.

– Y ¿Cómo está tu madre? – pregunto el hombre de cabello largo.

" _Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó Trunks girando los ojos con molestia.

– Ella está bien feliz porque me tiene a mí y no necesita nada más – respondió Trunks.

– Trunks no seas mal educado con el invitado – reprocho la señora Briefs.

– ¿Invitado? – preguntó Trunks.

– Así es pequeñín, le pedí a tu madre poder quedarme por unas semanas porque estaba muy aburrido ya que Puar se fue de vacaciones con Oolong, me dijo que puedo quedarme hasta cuando quiera – dijo mientras que Trunks ponía mala cara – ¿No es genial? Podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos ¿Quieres que te entrene? – preguntó Yamcha al niño.

– No entreno con perdedores – dijo Trunks mientras se iba al laboratorio.

Yamcha se quedó helado por su respuesta tartamudeando, hasta que la señora Briefs empezó a reír.

– No te enojes muchacho pero Trunks no podrá entrenar contigo ya que él está entrenando con el joven Vegeta, has visto hasta le copia su forma de ser jijiji – reía la señora Briefs.

Yamcha no podía asimilar todo lo que la señora le había dicho como si a su cerebro no le llegase suficiente señal de internet para cargar un sitio.

– Bueno Trunks siempre ha sido a si conmigo – dijo mientras reía nervioso – ¿Qué? que Vegeta está aquí, y ¿porque vino? – preguntó el hombre de cicatriz.

– Por lo mismo que tu querido – respondió la señora Briefs.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vino por Bulma? – preguntó Yamcha.

– No querido vino por que estaba aburrido en el espacio, ¿acaso tú no viniste porque estabas aburrido? – la señora Briefs estaba confundida.

– Ah cierto jejeje – reia nerviosamente Yamcha.

* * *

Mientras tanto Trunks llegó molesto al laboratorio ya que él sabia de las intenciones de Yamcha y no lo soportaba.

– MAMAAAAAAAAÁ – gritó el niño.

– Que pasa cariño acaso ese monstruo de Vegeta te hizo algo – pregunto Bulma.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste mamá? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó el niño con enfado.

Bulma en ese momento pensó que Trunks había descubierto acerca de su padre y no sabía que responder _"Como se lo explicaré"_ pensaba.

– Trunks hijo yo… – no pudo continuar porque Trunks lo interrumpió.

– Sabes que no lo soporto – reprocho Trunks.

– Trunks todo tiene una explicación – de repente el cerebro de Bulma empezó a razonar _"Pero si él se lleva bien con Vegeta, no puede ser que esté hablando de él, que tonta soy creo que ya sé porque, uy eres igual a tu padre Trunks"_ pensó Bulma – Bueno hijo no te enojes el Tío Yamcha solo se quedará un tiempo, además es mi amigo – explico Bulma.

– Ufff ya veo que contigo no conseguiré, nada pero no quiero que me esté molestando yo no lo aguanto es un intruso – suspiró muy molesto Trunks volviendo a su habitación.

* * *

Vegeta retiraba de su cámara de gravedad acercaba a la cocina sintió un ki conocido, gruño al reconocer a quien pertenecía.

Al llegar al comedor Vegeta se encontró con que todos estaban sentados en la mesa junto con el intruso esperándolo para comer.

– Huele a idiota – pronunció Vegeta, haciendo que Trunks lance una pequeña carcajada.

– Oh Vegeta el joven Yamcha se quedará un tiempo al igual que tu ¿por qué no entrenan juntos? – dijo la señora Briefs mientras le servía grandes bandejas.

– Primero muerto – respondió Vegeta.

– Que pena parece que nadie quiere entrenar con el joven Yamcha – suspiró la señora Briefs.

– No se preocupe señora yo tampoco quiero entrenar con Vegeta, además estaré ayudando a Bulma con sus experimentos – dijo Yamcha.

– Que gracioso así que serás la rata de laboratorio de la mujer, lo digo porque estarás en laboratorio porque rata ya eres – respondió Vegeta.

– A QUIEN LE DICES RATA, ENANO – gritó Yamcha levantándose de la mesa.

– COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARSE ENANO, CUCARACHA ASQUEROSA – gritó Vegeta mientras se levantaba también de la mesa.

– YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEZ – gritó Bulma.

* * *

Luego de eso todos almorzaron en silencio hasta que la señora Briefs retiró los platos y todos se fueron a otros lugares.

Vegeta estaba en su habitación cuando sintió una presencia.

– Mocoso hoy no hay entrenamiento, no molestes – dijo a Trunks.

– No es eso señor Vegeta, vengo a proponerle un trato – dijo el niño que traía algo entre manos.

– Un trato dices y a mí que me importa – hablo Vegeta.

– Vamos señor Vegeta podría al menos escucharme nos conviene a los dos – expreso Trunks.

– Está bien entra y dime pero yo decidiré si te ayudo – dijo el príncipe.

Trunks ingreso a la habitación encontrándose con Vegeta acostado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos a tras de su cabeza.

– Y bien, habla – exigió Vegeta.

– Bueno me di cuenta de que a usted no le cae bien Yamcha y a mí tampoco pues yo sé que él tiene segundas intenciones con mi mamá – dijo el niño.

– ¿No te cae bien? – preguntó Vegeta.

– Pues no, yo sé que él quiere estar con mi mamá, además el un día me dijo que quería ser mi padre – respondió el niño.

– ¿Que ese gusano no es tu padre? – preguntó Vegeta.

– No yo nunca conocí a mi padre – dijo Trunks bajando la cabeza.

– Como sea, pero dime que es lo que pretendes – exclamo el saiyajin.

– Bueno lo que pretendo es hacerle unas cuantas travesuras – dijo sonriente Trunks.

– Travesuras – exclamo Vegeta – Y crees que yo haría esas cosas de niños – respondió enojado.

– Vamos señor Vegeta por favor será divertido – pidió el pequeño.

– Y ¿en qué me va a beneficiar esto? – preguntó Vegeta.

– Bueno pues digamos que será un beneficio mutuo pues con eso lograremos que se vaya lo más pronto posible de la casa – respondió Trunks con una sonrisa.

– Mmm déjame pensarlo – dijo el hombre de cabello en forma de flama.

– ¿Es un trato? – pregunto el niño extendiendo la mano.

Vegeta agarro su mano y la estrecho – espero que esto sea tan divertido como lo promocionaste, ya que ya me hice ilusiones además estoy interrumpiendo el entrenamiento por tu culpa – expresó Vegeta.

– Yupi, haremos travesuras y sacaremos de aquí a ese intruso – decía Trunks saltando camino a su habitación.

* * *

 **Bien ya tengo pensado el próximo capítulo realmente le estoy poniendo mucho toque de humor por ahora, además estoy haciendo mucha interacción entre Vegeta y Trunks, no se preocupen también habrá mucho de Vegeta y Bulma.**

 **El próximo capítulo se llamará Travesuras y veremos a un Yamcha en muchos aprietos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	6. Travesuras parte I

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

El día llego junto con un nuevo sol, el canto de los pájaros, el cielo azul, un espléndido día para llevar a cabo su plan.

Trunks quien acababa de despertarse se levantó de la cama, se desperezó, se cepillo los dientes y bajo corriendo y con una gran sonrisa las escaleras al oler el delicioso desayuno que preparaba su querida abuela.

Al llegar a la cocina su sonrisa se esfumó al escuchar al indeseable sujeto sentado al lado de su madre.

– Buenos Días Pequeño – dijo Yamcha.

Trunks lo ignoró y fue a sentarse al lado de Vegeta, los dos sin darse cuenta estuvieron haciendo la misma mueca de intolerancia hacia el hombre con cicatrices.

– Bulma ¿necesitas ayuda en tu laboratorio? – preguntó Yamcha.

– Claro que si Yamcha, sabes que me serias de gran ayuda – respondió la peli turquesa.

– Entonces vamos ya no perdamos el tiempo – habló el hombre.

– Mamá – exclamo Trunks.

– Espérame hijo ahora no tengo tiempo – respondió Bulma.

Trunks enfadado, se fue corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a todos los presentes.

– Joven Vegeta podrías ir por favor a hablar con el pequeño – pidió la madre de Bulma.

– ¿Por qué yo? – respondió hostil el saiyajin.

– Pues yo estoy segura que eres un gran líder y tienes un gran poder de convencimiento, además Trunks te hará caso a ti pues él te admira mucho – respondió la Señora.

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa no sin antes llevarse un pedazo de tarta de atún a la boca. Subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del pequeño.

Entro sin golpear la puerta y lo encontró llorando en su cama.

– Ey llorón levántate – exigió.

–… – El niño no respondió.

Vegeta no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, generalmente golpearía al niño por ser un débil pero algo en él le decía que no lo haga. Tomo asiento en un costado de la cama y trato de sonar lo más calmado posible.

– Cuenta que te pasa – preguntó con una voz semi-calmada.

– Él quiere quitarme a mi mamá – explico Trunks.

– Es solo un gusano – respondió Vegeta.

– No lo soporto y creo que tiene algo con mi mamá – dijo el niño.

– Entonces que esperamos para deshacernos de él – exclamo Vegeta.

– Gracias Señor Vegeta – dijo Trunks y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

–Quítate mocoso, yo no te ayudo por buena persona, estoy haciéndolo por nuestro trato – dijo el príncipe.

– ¿Trato? – pregunto confundido.

– No me digas que lo olvidaste – reclamo enojado Vegeta.

– Ah ya lo recuerdo, manos a la obra – dijo al sacar lápices y papel.

En la hoja estaban enumeradas las travesuras, con un gran título con el nombre de Travesuras.

 **Travesuras.**

 **Travesura Número 1.**

 **Mensajes Subliminales.**

Trunks salió rumbo al laboratorio a buscar a Yamcha y lo encontró mirando un microorganismo en el microscopio.

– Yamcha quieres venir a jugar conmigo – preguntó el niño.

– Trunks tu no estabas entrenando con Vegeta – cuestionó Bulma.

– Él se fue a las montañas, vendrás Yamcha – dijo el niño.

– Si vamos – respondió Yamcha.

Yamcha estaba emocionado ya que al ganarse el cariño del niño él podría tener una relación con Bulma.

Trunks guió a Yamcha hasta su habitación y luego le entrego un juguete.

– Dime pequeño que jugaremos - preguntó Yamcha.

– Jugaremos a matar al pretendiente de mi mamá – respondió Trunks con una sonrisa maligna al estilo Vegeta.

Yamcha trago saliva.

 **Travesura Número2.**

 **Alta Gravedad.**

Luego de la cena Trunks se dirigió a Yamcha antes de que este se vaya a dormir.

– Yamcha me divertí mucho contigo hoy podríamos jugar ahora – dijo el niño.

– Desde luego – respondió Yamcha.

Fueron caminando por los pasillos de la corporación hasta llegar a una gran habitación vacía con las paredes blindadas.

– Que te parece Yamcha aquí podremos jugar – menciono el niño.

– Si es un lugar muy grande pero está vacío – pronunció Yamcha.

– Yamcha espérame un rato iré a hacer pipí – dijo Trunks yendo hacia la salida. – Antes de salir encendió la gravedad y cerró la puerta.

– Listo – dijo a su compañero y sonrieron malignamente como dos gotas de agua.

– Vámonos dejemos el plan actuar – exclamo Vegeta.

Al día siguiente Vegeta se despertó y fingió no saber nada de que pasaba en su cámara de gravedad.

Al entrar se encontró a Yamcha sin poder moverse y con rostro agonizante.

– MUJEEEER HAY BASURA EN MI CÁMARA.

* * *

Esta es la primera parte de las travesuras para quitar a Yamcha de la corporación.

Tengo planeado que después de que Yamcha se vaya poner las cosas más serias algo como el origen de Trunks.


	7. Travesuras parte II

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Gracias por su apoyo les prometo que ahora que estoy libre de exámenes intentaré actualizar más seguido.

* * *

La travesura anterior fue todo un éxito pero no lograron que Yamcha se marche así que decidieron ir la.

 **Travesura Número 3.**

 **Corporación Paranormal.**

Trunks había visto una película de terror e invitó a Goten pero sin contarle la intención de su plan.

– Goten dime algo que te de mucho miedo – le preguntó el niño.

– Mi mamá – le respondió Goten.

– Eso no Goten, deja de ser un niño dime algo serio – reclamó el peli lila.

– Bueno escuché que existen los fantasmas dan mucho miedo – comentó Goten.

– ¿Y qué más? – preguntó intrigado Trunks.

– Bueno también escuche que te aparecen en las noches te jalan las patas y te quitan las cobijas – dijo el niño peli negro.

– Gracias Goten me has dado una gran idea – habló inspirado.

Después del almuerzo Trunks fue a ver a Vegeta quien estaba entrenando.

– Señor Vegeta, Señor Vegeta – llamó el pequeño.

–Ya deja de gritar mocoso, habla ahora que quieres – exigió Vegeta.

– Ya tengo nuestro siguiente paso para la operación fuera Yamcha – comentó el niño.

– Habla – dijo Vegeta.

– Bueno seremos unos fantasmas – presumió Trunks.

– ¿Fantas Qué? – preguntó Vegeta.

– Fantasma unos espíritus de personas muertas, no se sabe bien si existen pero hay gente que le teme – dijo el hijo de Bulma.

– Y como seremos eso – preguntó el saiyajin.

– Podríamos taparnos con sábanas blancas – comentó Trunks.

– No haré algo tan vergonzoso – dijo cruzándose de brazos el príncipe.

– O hay otra opción – dijo sonriendo.

Así la noche llegó y en el cuarto del saiyajin se encontraba este y un niño muy inteligente, se pusieron a hacer los últimos detalles y esperaron que sea ya la noche y que todos este ya durmiendo.

Salieron del cuarto sigilosamente, Vegeta ocultó su ki y fue el primero en abrir la puerta de la habitación donde yacía dormido Yamcha, seguido de este entró Trunks.

El niño con mucho cuidado colocó al hombre un diminuto e imperceptible chip que produce pesadillas, que había comprado por internet, luego de esto se metieron amarraron unas cuerdas ultra finas alrededor un pie de Yamcha.

Salieron de la habitación teniendo aun la cuerda en manos y esperaron que silencie a que el hombre de cicatrices reaccione a la máquina de pesadillas.

Oyeron que Yamcha se despertó de golpe, y con la respiración agitada y decidieron que ese sería el momento de entrar en acción.

Empezaron a jalar la cuerda que traía el pie de Yamcha a lo que este se asustó mucho e intentó levantarse de su cama se iba a colocar sus pantuflas pero eran cocodrilos, dio un salto pero cayó a un precipicio y se ahogaba en un lago.

Vegeta y Trunks miraban anonadados al hombre que simulaba nadar en medio del piso.

Al parecer, no tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que Yamcha se vuelva loco.

– Imbécil – dijo Vegeta retirándose.

– ¿A dónde va señor Vegeta? –preguntó Trunks.

– A dormir deberías hacer lo mismo, este plan fue un fracaso ya pensaré yo en uno luego – dijo el saiyajin.

– Bien – suspiró decepcionado y desactivo la máquina de pesadillas.

 **Travesura Número 4.**

 **Como Krilin.**

Luego de la desastrosa travesura anterior a Trunks se le ocurrió una mejor. Y Vegeta amenazó de que esta sería la última oportunidad en la que lo ayudaría en sus niñerías.

Pero ahí estaban nuevamente en la habitación de Yamcha en la madrugada pero esta vez haciendo algo que ambos sabían que al mencionado sujeto no agradaría en nada.

– ¿Preparado? – preguntó el niño.

– No sabes cómo disfrutaré de hacer esto – comentó el saiyajin con una sonrisa maligna.

Y seguido de eso encendieron la máquina.

Cabello tras cabello caían en el suelo dejando una reluciente calva en el hombre de cicatriz y ex cabello largo.

Mientras Vegeta seguía creando una calvicie en Yamcha, Trunks se puso a pintarle unos puntos al igual que el amigo de su madre Krilin.

Terminado esto juntaron los cabellos fueron al jardín y lo quemaron con ráfagas de ki, mientras se carcajeaban.

Un tremendo grito se oyó en la mañana.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que tal vez no lograron que Yamcha se vaya pero hacer esto fue algo fenomenal.

 **Travesura Secreta de Vegeta.**

 **La ida de Yamcha.**

Vegeta ya harto de la presencia de Yamcha y de participar de las ideas infantiles de Trunks, que a pesar de ser divertidas no eran lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que el insecto se marche de una vez.

Mientras desayunaba y probaba los diferentes pastelillos que le había dejado la Señora Briefs se puso a ordenar en su mente un plan que no le sea desagradable de hacer y que a la vez sea efectiva.

– Lo tengo – murmuro para sí mismo – Esto si funcionara – se dijo empuñando su mano.

Fue donde Bulma y tomo "prestado" el aparato en el que veía que enviaba mensajes, lo entendía lo básico, así que buscó la mensajería y marco a Yamcha.

El mensaje decía así:

 _Ven esta noche a mi habitación._

Vegeta sonrió malignamente y luego devolvió el aparato a su lugar.

– Paso 1 listo – afirmo.

El siguiente paso debía ponerse en marcha en este instante así que fue rumbo al laboratorio privado de Bulma.

Al entrar sin razón alguna, la levantó y la sentó sobre el escritorio y empezó a besarla.

– Ve Vegeta – preguntó confundida rompiendo el beso.

A lo que este no respondió y bajo el beso a su cuello, mientras me masajeaba los pechos sobre la ropa, haciéndola gemir sutilmente.

– ¿Vegeta que te pasa porque estas así? – preguntó de nuevo.

– Cállate o me detendré, ¿Quieres eso? – reclamó el saiyajin.

– No. Sigue por favor – dijo ella.

Entonces Vegeta al escuchar su suplica sonrió y se separó de ella aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

– Espérame en tu habitación en la noche – le dijo lamiéndole la mejilla.

Bulma no supo cómo reaccionar si decir que si o que no pero ella lo deseaba.

.

.

.

Yamcha estaba muy emocionado, Bulma lo había citado para una cita en su habitación en la noche.

"Quizá quiere una aventura atrevida conmigo como en los viejos tiempos" pensó Yamcha.

Se colocó su mejor traje mucho perfume y se comió una menta, mientras guardaba un preservativo en su bolsillo.

Caminando por los pasillos acercándose a la habitación de Bulma oyó algunos ruidos.

¿Eran Gemidos?

Al estar frente a la habitación lo comprobó.

– Ahh Vegeta, sigue, sigue por favor – gemía Bulma a toda voz.

– MMmmm mujer muévete más – gruñía Vegeta.

– Diablos Vegeta eres el mejor, ya estoy cerca más, más rápido AHHHH – seguía gritando Bulma.

– ¿Qué te parece si me convierto en Súper Saiyajin – propuso Vegeta.

Yamcha que seguía escuchando los sonidos, deseando irse pero sus piernas no le respondían, ahora sintió un tremendo ki elevarse más.

– SIIIII VEGETA ERES UN DIOS AHHHH – exclamaba la mujer.

Oyó que juntos habían llegado a un fantástico orgasmo y se sintió abatido.

Luego de esto cuando el silencio finalmente había abundado, se animó a asomarse a la puerta semi-abierta a observar.

Lo que vio lo devastó.

El panorama era claro Vegeta acostado totalmente desnudo con los brazos detrás de la nuca y Bulma con igual desnudez abrazando a Vegeta y besándolo en el cuello.

Estaban tan acaramelados como si estuviesen juntos hace tiempo, y entonces lo entendió.

– Vegeta debe ser padre de Trunks. Que tonto fui – hablo resignado.

Entonces lleno de rabia juntó sus cosas y se marchó sin dejar alguna explicación.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma.

– ¿Segunda Vuelta? – propuso la mujer.

– Por supuesto – respondió el saiyajin colocándose sobre la mujer.

 **Misión Cumplida + Plus de Placer para Vegeta.**

Al día siguiente un Vegeta de buen humor estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, cuando llego Trunks.

– Señor Vegeta Yamcha ya se marchó – gritó de alegría.

– Ya era hora – respondió.

– Pero me preguntó qué fue lo hizo irse ¿Tal vez nuestras travesuras funcionaron? – se cuestionó el niño.

– Lo de la calvicie nunca falla – dijo sonriente Vegeta recordando su aventura de ayer, con Bulma.

– Si debe ser eso, de igual manera gracias por ayudarme – dijo el niño pasándole la mano.

– Baja esa mano a partir de ahora entrenaremos duro – exigió el príncipe.

* * *

Bien les confieso que este capítulo lo había terminado ayer pero lo hice en el celular y se me borró así que tuve que intentar recordarlo.

A partir de ahora habrán revelaciones.


	8. Revelaciones

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Luego de que Yamcha se había marchado, Vegeta entrenó con más tranquilidad e incluso volvió a tener algo como una relación con Bulma, pero hubieron cosas que lo confundieron y lo dejaron sin saber qué hacer.

Y por eso estaba ahora en esa roca de aquella montaña, sentado reflexionando, pensando en qué demonios hacer ahora.

Todo hubiese sido más fácil si no regresaba y seguía vagando por el espacio, pero aunque quiera negarlo estos últimos tiempos ya no le encontraba sentido a viajar por el espacio y todo le recordaba a aquel planeta azul llamado Tierra y aquella mujer azul llamada Bulma.

¿Pero qué rumbo debía tomar ahora?

Cuando había regresado y se había apropiado de la mujer de nuevo, una gran pelea lo destruyo todo.

Por más que lo niegue la mujer le interesaba pero su orgullo herido y traicionado impedía.

Pero no podía perdonar a la mujer por haberle ocultado una cosa tan importante como esa, TENIA UN HEREDERO MALDITA SEA, un muchacho con potencial que por culpa de ella no es un verdadero príncipe como debería ser.

Y por ese gran inconveniente que hirió su orgullo tuvo que acabar lo que había retomado con Bulma luego de esa gran discusión.

 **Flash Back.**

Vegeta salió furioso y confundido de su cámara de gravedad y fue directo al laboratorio privado de Bulma.

Bulma quien lo vio entrar lo abrazó a lo que este la obligo a bajar los brazos.

– No te hagas del duro Vegeta, aquí nadie nos ve – dijo ella.

El rostro de Vegeta estaba tan serio y sin expresión alguna.

– ¿Quién crees que soy? – cuestiono él.

– Que te pasa Vegeta, lo siento s que me he tardado en tus nuevos robots pero comprende tengo trabajo – explicó la mujer.

– RESPONDE – ordenó el príncipe.

– OYE NO ME GRITES, NO POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ – exclamó Bulma.

– ¿CREES QUE ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ OCULTARME COSAS? – gritó Vegeta.

– ¿A a que te refieres? – preguntó la científica.

El rostro de Bulma se puso pálido y se tiró de golpe en una silla.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? – cuestiono el saiyajin más calmado.

– Vegeta yo yo – tartamudeaba Bulma – NO TE LO IBA A DECIR NUNCA, NO ES TU ASUNTO – respondió inconsciente luego arrepintiéndose de lo dicho.

– QUE NO ES MI ASUNTO, ESE MOCOSO ES DECENDIENTE MIO Y TU LO HAS ESTADO SECUESTRANDO, ES UNA TRAICION A LA REALEZA DE VEGETASEI – gritó el príncipe.

– A UN PLANETA QUE NO EXISTE Y A UN PRINCIPE FRACASADO – se descargó Bulma.

Luego de lo dicho Vegeta le dio una cachetada a Bulma sin darse cuenta y le dejo su delicada cara roja.

Ella lo miró con indignación y lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo.

– No he traicionado a nadie Vegeta – le susurro antes de marcharse.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

No quería pegarle, nunca lo haría, no a ella pero en ese momento no era un ser pensante.

Por eso estaba en esa montaña, arrepentido pero su orgullo no le permitía pedirle perdón.

Verla con los ojos llorosos y su mano marcada en su mejilla le hizo sentir ser un completo idiota, se sintió un insecto de clase baja.

En sus ojos solía ver alegría, fervor y entusiasmo, pero esa vez solo vio dolor y decepción.

Y él lo había causado.

Ella es la única persona que le había brindado todo y él le pagaba de esta manera.

Tal vez si los dos no fuesen tan orgullosos todo hubiese acabado diferente.

O si no se hubiese dado cuenta que Trunks era su hijo, todo seguiría igual.

 **Flash Back.**

Hubo una semana en la cual Vegeta dijo al pequeño Trunks que a partir de ese momento entrenarían en serio.

Y así fue.

Vegeta daba patadas y puñetazos al aire con una gravedad muy superior a la de la tierra.

Mientras que Trunks daba pasos difícilmente.

– Mocoso si sigues así nunca lograras dominar esta gravedad – se burló Vegeta.

– No si utilizó esto – exclamo el niño y se convirtió en super saiyajin.

Vegeta se quedó impresionado y al concentrarse en el ki del niño se dio cuenta que se parecía al de Gohan y el otro hijo de Kakaroto, o sea que era un hibrido saiyajin.

– TRUNKS – llamó Vegeta al pequeño.

– ¿Que sucede Señor Vegeta? – preguntó el niño.

– Como adquiriste esos poderes – cuestiono Vegeta.

– No lo sé yo solo lo hice observándolo a usted – confeso el niño.

– Vete ahora, terminamos el entrenamiento – exclamo el saiyajin.

Trunks salió dejando solo a Vegeta, que se estaba cuestionando que sucedía con ese niño.

Pensando y calculando llegó a la conclusión de que ese niño era su hijo ya que no podía ser hijo de Kakaroto. Y analizando los rasgos también se dio cuenta que era tenía un parecido innegable a su persona.

– Tengo un hijo – se dijo sorprendido.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Ya no sabía que hacer era nuevo en esto y no se rebajaría a pedirle consejos a Kakaroto.

Así que partió rumbo a la corporación entro por la ventana del cuarto de Trunks se quedó un rato observándolo y luego lo cargó.

.

Horas pasaron y Trunks despertó en una cama que no era la suya y se encontró a Vegeta sentado en un sillón.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó el niño de pelo lila.

– En el espacio – respondió el saiyajin.

* * *

Yo sé que les hice esperar mucho por esto pero aquí está, ojala les guste hacia dónde va la historia.

La verdad me dolió en el alma cuando escribí que Vegeta le dio la cachetada a Bulma pero quería poner un poco de drama.

Nos vemos pronto.


	9. La desaparición de Trunks

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Una mañana desperté tenía muchas cosas planeadas para hacer una de ellas sería contarle la verdad a Trunks y luego hacer las paces con Vegeta, a pesar de estar enfadada con él, yo también tengo algo de culpa.

Voy caminando hasta la habitación de Trunks y no lo encuentro, supongo que está jugando o con mi madre tampoco lo encuentro, llamo a Milk no está, pregunto por quinta vez a mi madre y no lo encuentra cuando una idea ronda mi cabeza.

– MALDITO – grité.

– ¿Que te sucede hija? – me preguntó mi madre.

– ¿En dónde está Vegeta? – le dije nerviosa.

– Ahora que lo mencionas no lo veo desde ante-ayer – me dijo ella.

En eso mi padre interviene. – Pues yo lo vi ayer, me pidió que le cargue la nave, al parecer ya se iba y así fue – dijo el Dr.

– Que pena no pude despedirme de él – dijo mi madre.

– ESTO ES TERRIBLE – grité y me puse de rodillas.

– Que sucede hija porque te pones así – me dijo mi padre.

– Es que ustedes no lo entienden – dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

– ¿Entender qué? – me dijo mi madre.

– Vegeta se llevó a Trunks – les digo llorando.

– Pero… pero ¿Por qué haría eso? – me cuestionó mi padre.

– PORQUE EL ES SU PADRE – grité y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Corrí con desesperación y me lance a mi cama, en la cual hace poco tenía a Vegeta en ella pero ahora estábamos separados de nuevo y además me separa de mi hijo.

Mi madre y mi padre trataron de consolarme diciéndome que Vegeta no le haría nada malo, y que me tranquilizara y otras cuantas cosas más.

Llame a Goku para que se tele transporte hasta donde ellos pero me dijo que no sentía sus kis.

Busque muchas formas de comunicarme con la nave, hice llamadas que siempre eran desviadas, revisaba las cámaras de la nave.

Una vez mi padre me llamo para mostrarme una grabación en la cual Vegeta dormía junto a Trunks, que vestía una armadura con capa y un símbolo, también vi que Vegeta había dejado que a Trunks le crezca la cola y no se la cortaba como yo lo hacía.

Gracias a esa tierna imagen estuve tranquila un tiempo ya que podía ver como estaban pero mi verdadera desesperación comenzó cuando vi que había un desconocido en la nave así que hice una llamada y me dijo que esa nave se la habían dado de intercambio por otras cosas.

Fue en ese momento en el que le perdí el rastro a Trunks y a Vegeta y solo me quedaba esperar a que regresen.

* * *

Bien, quería hacer también desde el punto de vista de Bulma.

En el próximo capítulo contaré más acerca de lo que hacen Trunks y Vegeta en el espacio.

Gracias por sus reviews. Los quiero.


	10. Mi Padre

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas y yo despierto en una cama que no era la mía y me encuentro al señor Vegeta sentado en un sillón.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – le pregunté.

– En el espacio – me respondió él.

En ese momento me quede helado, que se supone que debería responder, varias teorías se cruzaron en mi mente más solo una pregunté.

– ¿Es un entrenamiento especial señor Vegeta? – le pregunté.

El me miró y suspiró hondo. En esos momentos presentí que me diría algo importante.

– Escucha... Trunks – me dijo con su potente voz.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunté inquieto.

– Te lo diré sin rodeos, soy tu padre, y de ahora en más estarás junto a mi hasta que aprendas a ser un verdadero saiyajin – me dijo.

Esas palabras me pegaron como baldazo de agua fría. El señor Vegeta es mi padre y todo este tiempo no me di cuenta, yo sospechaba que el tenía una relación distinta con mi madre pero no me imaginé en ningún momento esta idea.

Una parte de mi esta muy feliz, tengo un padre y es el hombre más fuerte que conocí en mi vida. Pero me siento confundido como reaccionar siempre soñé con tener un padre a quien abrazar pero yo sabía que al padre que tengo no le agradan las muestras de cariño.

– ¿Eres mi papá? – respondí.

– Así es pero si no te gusta, es tu problema no siempre tenemos lo que queremos – me respondió cruzándose de brazos.

– Vaya, no me esperaba eso, pero no diga esas cosas señor... Papá. En realidad me alegro de que usted sea mi padre, siempre quise ser como usted – le dije animándolo aunque no lo haya necesitado.

– Ya basta de niñerías, debemos comenzar el viaje – me dijo mientras esta hacia el mando de control.

– ¿Y a dónde iremos? – le consulté.

– Al planeta Freezer número 79, mi desgraciado hogar durante muchos años. Iremos a buscar algunas de mis pertenencias personales – me respondió antes de dormirse en un sofá.

El viaje duro incontable tiempo y aterrizamos en un lugar alejado de la base, encapsulamos la nave y luego bajamos nuestro ki y nos dirigimos caminando a una gran torre de color blanco.

Al entrar vi como soldados nos miraban con miedo y algunos hacían reverencias o cuchicheaban entre ellos.

– Soldado Yen, cuanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo mi padre al hombre de piel arcoíris que temblaba de miedo.

– Ve ve ve Vegeta que bonito verte jejeje – reía nervioso.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo tenía que asesinarte – se le acercó mi padre a lo que el alíen retrocedía.

– Por favor no lo hagas, además podrías asustar al mocoso – le dijo el alienígena a mi padre.

– No lo haré, pero no es por no asustar al "mocoso" ya que mi **hijo** no le teme a nada – respondió mi papá.

– ¿Hijo? – preguntó el hombre.

– Tal como lo escuchaste, pero eso ahora no es lo interesante. Lo interesante es que tu me ayudarás a recuperar mis cosas que estaban en mi casillero cuando trabajaba para la lagartija muerta – le escupió.

– Bien te ayudaré – dijo el alienígena.

Después de horas buscando, encontramos lo que mi padre buscaba. Eran cosas, eran varias cosas como: un collar, algo que parecían libros, metales brillantes y piedras preciosas y una pequeña armadura con capa, otras armaduras y cosas que no tengo idea que eran.

– Póntelo – me dijo al entregarme una la armadura.

Me coloqué el traje y me quedaba a la perfección.

– Ahora eso es tuyo Trunks… Príncipe Trunks – me dijo mi padre con una voz fría pero yo sé que destellaba emoción.

Mi padre encapsuló todas sus pertenencias e íbamos a marcharnos cuando.

– ¿Señor que ocurrirá conmigo? – preguntó el de piel arcoíris.

– Yo no lo sé, que lo decida el pequeño príncipe – dijo mirándome.

Me sentí tan orgulloso de ser tomado en cuenta que lo único que quería era lucirme con mi padre.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo soldado, es una lastima que hayas tenido el atrevimiento de llamarme mocoso – y de un rayo de ki le atravesé la garganta quedando el hombre muerto al instante.

Se sentía bien, la adrenalina de tener el poder y ser alguien grande y temido, en eso mi padre pone su mano en mi hombro y me habla.

– Comeremos algo, luego iremos a otro lugar – me dice.

Tal vez yo no había matado por maldad sino para ser alguien respetado sabiendo los peligros de este gran universo y de paso ganarme un lugar al lado de mi padre.

Luego de haber comido, ahora estábamos en la nave de nuevo y mi padre me dio de tomar algo que hizo que me creciera una peluda colita.

Según el me dijo era para la transformación ozaru y que quería enseñarme a ser un saiyajin de clase alta.

Ese viaje duro varios días que fueron buenos para la convivencia con mi padre. Al principio el solo se limitaba a darme alimento, pero un día se acercó a mi y me entregó un libro.

– Trunks – me llamó tirándome el libro.

Abrí el libro y estaba escrito en un idioma extraño, pero tenían algunos dibujos por lo que pude entender que hablaba de los saiyajin.

– ¿Qué es? – le pregunté.

– La historia de los saiyajins, también están los mitos las leyendas, los actos culturales y la historia de nuestros antepasados – me dijo con orgullo.

–Impresionante – le digo.

– Te ensañaré a leerlo – me dijo y se sentó en la cama.

Estuvo mucho tiempo dedicándose a enseñarme. Pude conocerlo y entenderlo e incluso se me pegaron algunas cosas de su carácter.

Extrañaba a mi madre pero cada vez que se lo decía a mi padre el se enfadaba, creo que fue por el hecho de que le había ocultado que yo era su hijo y tal vez ella también este enfadada por haberme llevado. Pero mi madre no tenía de qué preocuparse pues mi padre me estaba cuidando de una manera impensada. Incluso puedo decir que me aprecia.

A veces se desvela contándole las historias de su pueblo e incluso sus aventuras, es como los cuentos que me contaba de pequeño mi madre. Algunas veces suele quedarse dormido a mi lado.

No es el padre que siempre soñé pero es algo mucho mejor es un buen padre dentro de todo, es una persona que ha pasado por muchas cosas y tiene muchas anécdotas y sobre todo me alguien que ama a su pueblo, quizá si su planeta no hubiese sido destruido el sería un gran Rey.

Realmente él ya es el Rey de los saiyajins pero me explicó que se sigue proclamando príncipe por respeto a su padre o sea mi abuelo.

Tambien me hablo de mi abuelo, poco pero por lo que escuche era una persona imponente y poderosa pero en el fondo era una persona que apreciaba a su familia ya que la tradición de los Reyes Saiyajins era matar a los descendiente débiles y el no pudo hacerlo entonces envió a mí tío Tarble a un planeta desconocido dejándolo libre.

.

.

.

Por fin llegamos al planeta donde entrenaríamos mi padre me explicó que en este lugar el tiempo pasa más lento que en la Tierra, así que un año aquí serian tres meses en la Tierra.

– Comencemos – me dijo.

Me señaló la luna llena con su mano pero antes de que yo la mirará me dijo.

– Trunks, tú tienes sangre de saiyajin al igual que yo, y tienes el honor de tener la sangre de la realeza, concentrate en tu interior y no dejes que esta transformación de ozaru te haga perder el control de ti mismo – seguido de ese discurso me dijo que mirará la luna.

Sentí mis músculos extenderse, sentí mi piel estirarse, sentí que pelos crecían en mí, mi mandíbula se agrandaba, grandes dientes y colmillos brotaron de mí. En ese momento perdí la conciencia.

Despierto un poco confundido, estaba tirado en el piso, al parecer la transformación que mi padre me dijo me había dominando y no yo a ella. De seguro lo decepcione.

Levanto la mirada y escucho a alguien agonizando. Me levanto del suelo y voy a mirar.

– Oh no – dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi padre estaba, faltamente golpeado. Lo más probable fue que yo lo haya atacado inconscientemente.

– Papá discúlpame – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

– No te disculpes Trunks baje la guardia ante tu fuerza, sin duda alguna tienes que perfeccionar esa transformación Trunks eres muy poderoso – me dijo pensativo.

– Pero te lastime discúlpame – le dije aun llorando.

– Ya deja de llorar – me reprochó.

Luego de eso cazamos un extraño animal en ese planeta pero su sabor era de los Dioses.

Que más queda relatar que en poco tiempo pude dominar esa transformación e incluso intentamos combinarla con la transformación del súper saiyajin, es solo una lastima que a mi padre ya no le crece la cola. Es realmente fantástico tener una.

Nos marchamos de aquel planeta y ahora nos dirigimos a otro, pero noto a mi padre extraño como que le falta algo.

Aunque el no lo admita yo se que quiere mucho a mi madre y yo también la extraño a decir verdad, incluso extraño al pesado de Goten cuando vuelva a la Tierra presumiré todas mis aventuras.

Le diré que soy un príncipe y que el debe obedecerme porque soy su príncipe, y a cuanto les apuesto que lo hará ya que el siempre hace lo que digo.

.

.

.

En este momento tenemos poca comida, así que fuimos a un planeta de comercio según me comentó mi padre.

Tuvimos que cambiar nuestra nave de por dinero espacial y un poco de comida, compramos otra nave por un bajo precio. Es una nave triangular muy graciosa. Es pequeña pero estamos a gusto aunque todo aquí es triangular.

Mi padre me dio una misión, me dijo que purgue un planeta. Al principio me negué y me sentí inseguro pero el me dijo que solo lo haría una vez, y es solo para probar mi valor y perder el miedo a la muerte, después de todo los saiyajins siempre hicieron eso él debe estar acostumbrado.

Lo hice y ahora me siento un poco mal por haber sentido lo que sentí en ese momento. Mi sangre saiyajin se salió de controlo y gocé matando a esas personas, me reí e incluso torturé a algunos. Todo bajo la mirada orgullosa de mi padre.

No se que pensaría mi mamá de todo esto, yo me siento bien aquí pero uno de mis deseos es que mi madre y mi padre estén juntos como una familia terrícola.

Ese deseo se lo comenté a mi padre en una ocasión.

– ¿Papá algún día regresaremos a la Tierra? – le preguntó en el almuerzo.

– Quizá, necesitamos algunas cosas para otro viaje – me respondió.

– Ya veo – suspiré resignado.

– Aunque lo consideraré y quizá nos quedamos unas semanas – me dijo sin despegarse de su comida.

– Pero papá yo no me refiero a quedarnos un tiempo, yo quiero **nos** quedemos para toda la vida – le digo.

– Para toda la vida – dice pensativo – No lo sé Trunks – me responde.

– Por favor papá yo se que tu quieres estar junto a mi madre, yo se que deseas verla tanto como yo – le dije sin pensarlo.

– No sigas Trunks – me dijo y se levantó como para irse.

– Prométeme por tu orgullo padre que algún día regresaremos y nos quedaremos para siempre – le dije con mirada suplicante.

– Te lo prometo – me dijo y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

Me siento mal por haberle hecho prometer algo sobre su orgullo, ahora esta obligado a cumplirlo y lo cumplirá porque es un hombre de honor.

.

.

.

Finalmente estamos regresando a la Tierra después de 4 años, ahora tengo 9 y soy casi todo un hombre, mi padre me ha enseñado varias cosas que las valoro mucho. Me protegió en varias ocasiones y me brindo cariño a su manera pero lo valoro, tuvimos muchas aventuras juntos, fuimos compañeros de grandes viajes por todo el universo. Me da mucha nostalgia regresar a mi origen.

Pero los motivos de nuestro regreso no son los apropiados, estamos regresando por algo realmente terrible. No sé como eso pudo haber pasado esto.

Frente a mis ojos esta ahora el planeta azul que me vio nacer. Estamos a metros de aterrizar. Aunque mi padre no estará de acuerdo es necesario estar ahí. Solo mi madre sabrá que hacer.

* * *

Es realmente hermoso, Trunks ha adquirido un poco del carácter de Vegeta la convivencia es tranquila y el entrenamiento no se detiene.

Muchas Gracias a:

 **Un Fic Mas.** En cuanto a tu review te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo, pero generalmente mis errores son causado porque a veces no tengo el suficiente tiempo para corregir mi historia y la subo tal y como está, pero esa no es excusa trataré de tomarme un tiempo de donde sea y las corregiré para poder producir un goce estético en todos mis lectores.

 **Elsi y Guest.** Quienes son mis más fieles seguidoras de esta fic, prometo no decepcionarlas.

 **Lady-Cin, Luisa, Jennifer, hina-chan21, jouse cruz y UchihaMun.** Gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios.

En el próximo capítulo pondré el punto de vista de Vegeta y luego si ya pondré el desenlace final.

Los quiero Bye.


	11. Superando Adversidades

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Este capítulo lo pensaba hacer desde el punto de vista de Vegeta pero como era necesario hacer el de Bulma. Y comenzaré con el de ella.

* * *

Luego de haberme enterado de que la nave fue intercambiada, les perdí completamente el rastro a los dos.

Busque varias maneras de saber dónde estaba incluso le pague una fortuna a la bruja de Uranai Baba y no me lo dijo porque le temía a Vegeta pero logre que me mostrara que hacían es ese momento a través de su bola de cristal.

A través de esta vi que estaban asando un animal en un planeta muy extraño, mi Trunks se veía feliz y miraba hambriento a aquel animal mientras Vegeta estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrado.

Por más conmovedora que fuese la escena yo quería que mi pequeño este aquí a mi lado y no al lado de Vegeta, lo sé es egoísta de mi parte pero yo siempre fui muy egoísta no puedo cambiar.

Estaba hasta el cuello con que todos me decían que estaría bien con Vegeta que él era su padre y no le haría daño, eso yo lo sabía lo que yo deseaba es que Trunks esté aquí a mi lado, tengo mucho miedo de perderme su paso de niño a hombre e incluso a que me olvide.

Tuve que confesar a todos mis amigos quien era el padre de Trunks y estos se sorprendieron mucho e hicieron comentarios que si yo no estuviese en estas condiciones los golpearía, sobre todo a Krilin.

Otro problema más se me acerco que fue el molestoso de Yamcha, que me decía cosas como que Vegeta convertiría a Trunks en un malvado y que Trunks seria no recordaría ni siquiera a Goten. Yo no le creía nada pues Yamcha solo se la pasaba hablando mal de Vegeta e intentando seducirme, puff lo que me faltaba.

Mis padres luego de un tiempo, ya no se preocupaban por Trunks e incluso actuaban como si no hubiese existido nunca, no los entiendo se veían tan tranquilos que me desesperaban.

Despedacé toda la ropa de Vegeta y me dormía todos los días la habitación de Trunks.

Me fue muy difícil superarlo todo, incluso aun no lo supero del todo y siempre que puedo voy a ver a Uranai para que me muestre como está él. La última vez que lo vi se veía preocupado. Quisiera saber que se cruza por su mente.

Han pasado 4 años desde que mi pequeño hijo fue "raptado" por su padre, de seguro ya debe estar mayor, solo espero que no se le haya pegado el carácter de Vegeta. Aunque no sé cómo reaccionare al verlo. Una parte de mi lo odia y la otra siempre está latente por él.

Salgo de mi laboratorio pensativa y concentrada en un nuevo proyecto cuando escucho un fuerte ruido en el jardín trasero.

Voy corriendo y veo una nave triangular y dentro de ella sale mi hijo Trunks un poco más crecido, vistiendo una armadura con capa.

– Mamá – me dice con los ojos llorosos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo atraigo a mis brazos y le doy el más cariñoso abrazo que vale por todos estos años.

* * *

Les prometo que mañana subiré el punto de vista de Vegeta, desde ya gracias.

Continuara…


	12. Mi hijo

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Aquí tienen desde el punto de vista de Vegeta.

* * *

Me había llevado a Trunks conmigo al espacio, le conté al niño que yo era su padre y lo tomó de la mejor manera a la que yo me imaginaba, sin dramas ni lágrimas estúpidas. Sin duda ese chiquillo tiene carácter.

Luego de explicarle todo, tomamos rumbo al Planeta Freezer número 79, en el cual aprovecharía en ir a buscar algunas de mis posesiones y de paso haría correr el rumor de que tengo un heredero para que se gané el respeto al menos en esta galaxia. Porque es un saiyajin y de la casta real y merece que lo respeten y teman.

Al llegar al planeta, obligué a un viejo enemigo a ayudarme a tener acceso a mis pertenencias, me guió hasta ella. Encontré varias cosas que yo creí haber olvidado como los folletos de cultura saiyajin que estaba obligado a leer para entender más a mi raza, también encontré objetos que recolectaba de misiones, también como mis armaduras con la insignia de Vegetasei, se las di a Trunks, después de todo no había traído ropa para cambiarse. Encontré varias cosas que me serian útiles en el futuro.

Ya estaba por retirarme cuando el soldado Yen me estaba mirando como un estúpido y yo ya no quería lidiar con su asquerosa cara así que lo deje a cargo de Trunks, quien me sorprendió al matar al hombre sin ninguna duda, cuando yo ni siquiera se lo había pedido. Sin duda es mi hijo. Sonreí en mi interior. Sin darme cuenta posé mi mano en su hombro tal como lo hacía mi padre conmigo.

Obligué a los científicos que me den esas pastillas que me daban de pequeño para acelerar el crecimiento de la cola y luego se la di a Trunks pues es necesario que el aprenda a controlar su transformación de ozaru como todo saiyajin de clase alta. Y seré yo quien se lo enseñe.

Es una vergüenza de que todo este tiempo mi hijo estaba siendo entrenado por el hijo de Kakaroto, cuando podía ser entrenado por mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajins.

Trunks es poderoso, será tanto o más que yo. Pero primero debe aprender a ser un saiyajin, a tener el orgullo y honor de nuestra raza.

En ese momento recordé los folletos que leía para saber sobre la cultura saiyajin, ya que un príncipe no solo debe saber pelear también debe tener un cierto grado de inteligencia.

Todos esos folletos se los puse en sus manos para que él se forme de la misma manera en la que me forme yo, se formó mi padre y nuestros antepasados.

Me di cuenta que el pequeño no sabía escritura saiyajin así que me tomé el tiempo de enseñarle durante los viajes e incluso a veces le contaba las historias que escuchaba de niño que no estaban incluidas en esos documentos, incluso le conté mis aventuras, la historia de su abuelo el Rey y también de mi hermano Tarble que debe estar por algún lugar del universo.

A veces quedaba exhausto y me dormía al lado del pequeño, al despertar me sentía como esos patéticos terrícolas con sus sentimentalismos.

En realidad me siento muy extraño, estando con el niño por más que lo intente no puedo ser duro con él. Yo no sabía que así se sentía tener un hijo y aunque quizá nunca le daré un abrazo o nunca le diré que lo quiero. Pero estoy orgulloso de él.

Luego de algún tiempo llegamos a un planeta perfecto para entrenar la transformación del ozaru, es una lástima que yo ya no posea mi cola.

– Comencemos – le dije.

Le señale la luna llena con mi mano pero antes le dije unas palabras.

– Trunks, tú tienes sangre de saiyajin al igual que yo, y tienes el honor de tener la sangre de la realeza, concéntrate en tu interior y no dejes que esta transformación de ozaru te haga perder el control de ti mismo – seguido de ese discurso le indique que mirará la luna.

En ese momento vi cómo se transformaba ante mí en el imponente ozaru, su cuerpo crecía, los colmillos le salían, su piel llenaba de pelos marrones y sus ojos se volvían rojos, finalmente se transformó en un gran mono gigante.

Por un momento pensé que había logrado dominar su transformación por sí solo, pero me di cuenta de que me había equivocado al recibir el primer golpe cuando mi guardia estaba baja.

Ya no pude ponerme a su ritmo, así que varios golpes habían llegado a mí y yo sin poder evitarlo. Me agarró del cabello me abalanzaba contra el piso, me estiraba las piernas y hasta llego a pisarme dejándome adolorido.

En ese momento pensé que moriría a manos de mi propio hijo y que su poder era impresionante.

Luego perdí la consciencia.

Al despertar me encuentro a Trunks llorando y abrazándome y una sensación diferente surge en mí.

– Papá discúlpame – me dice mientras me abrazaba.

– No te disculpes Trunks baje la guardia ante tu fuerza, sin duda alguna tienes que perfeccionar esa transformación Trunks eres muy poderoso – le dije pues la verdad su poder me sorprendió.

– Pero te lastime discúlpame – me dijo aun llorando.

– Ya deja de llorar – le reproché.

Ese incidente me hizo pensar, bastante pues a pesar de que mi hijo me llevaba la ventaja atacando y si yo me lo proponía podía atacarlo y dejarlo bastante lastimado, no lo hice, pues me di cuenta que yo sería incapaz de lastimar a ese chiquillo ni aunque me obliguen y si él estuviese en peligro lo protegería con mi propia vida, claro nunca lo admitiré pero estoy feliz de haber tenido un hijo.

Luego de eso cazamos un extraño animal en ese planeta para nuestro almuerzo, debo admitir que ese animalucho sabía bastante bien.

En poco tiempo le enseñe a dominar esa transformación e incluso intentamos combinarla con la transformación del súper saiyajin.

Subimos de nuevo a la nave y nos acomodamos el en la cama y yo em él sillón.

Estuve un tiempo sumido en mis pensamiento, ya que me siento tentado a responder a los llamados de la mujer, no me imagino como debe estar de furiosa en este momento, quisiera estar ahí para escuchar sus gritos pero lo único que hago es causarle dolor, yo no me merezco alguien como ella. Aún no puedo perdonarme el hecho de haberla golpeado, siempre he sido violento pero con ella no ha pasado más de amenazas hasta ese día.

Quizá por respeto a ella es que cuido tan bien del pequeño, pues sé que los terrícolas son sumamente sentimentales y protectoras con sus descendientes.

Tuve que cambiar mi nave por algunas cosas que me serán útiles en el espacio y ahora tengo una nave más patética que Kakaroto.

Aunque no me quejo, tiene todo lo que necesito, pero bastante lenta y eso me pone nerviosos.

Necesitaba emoción así que elegí un planeta inservible para purgarlo junto a Trunks quien me sorprendió al ver que gozaba de matar tanto como yo. Por alguna razón no me siento reflejado en él y quizá muy en el fondo no quiero que él cometa las atrocidades que yo cometí, pero que puedo hacer no soy el mejor ejemplo del mundo. Pero quizá ahora pueda presumir que soy mejor padre que Kakaroto jajaja.

Si Bulma se entera que estoy enseñando estas cosas al niño me mataría, pero ella no está aquí y quizá nunca se entere de esto.

Un día Trunks y yo estábamos comiendo el bocadillo, cuando lo observo muy pensativo y me mira como si quisiera decirme algo.

– ¿Papá algún día regresaremos a la Tierra? – me preguntó en el almuerzo.

– Quizá, necesitamos algunas cosas para otro viaje – le respondí..

– Ya veo – suspiró.

Sentí la necesidad de animarlo así que le dije.

– Aunque lo consideraré y quizá nos quedamos unas semanas – le dije mientras comía.

– Pero papá yo no me refiero a quedarnos un tiempo, yo quiero nos quedemos para toda la vida – me dijo.

– Para toda la vida – me cuestioné – No lo sé Trunks – le respondí.

– Por favor papá yo sé que tú quieres estar junto a mi madre, yo sé que deseas verla tanto como yo – me dijo.

– No sigas Trunks – le dije y me levanté, aunque tal vez tenga razón esas palabras me duelen escuchar, me duele recordar que tengo alguien en la Tierra a quien extraño, me duele extrañar.

– Prométeme por tu orgullo padre que algún día regresaremos y nos quedaremos para siempre – me dijo con mirada suplicante, no pude evitarlo y accedí a su promesa.

– Te lo prometo – le dije y me fui rumbo a mi habitación.

Algún día regresare pero aun no me siento preparado para hacerlo, espero el pequeño me comprenda.

Pasamos grandes aventuras en el espacio, a Trunks le gusta coleccionar objetos de diferentes planetas y yo me dedicó a probar comidas deliciosas de diferentes planetas pero ninguna como la Tierra, todo iba bien llego a considerar a Trunks un compañero indispensable para mí y hasta suelo compartir momentos riendo junto a él a veces nos burlamos de los amigos de su madre.

Fuimos a varios planetas más no volvimos a purgar ninguno a menos que nos agredieran, entrenamos e incrementamos nuestro poder juntos.

Un hombre de un planeta extraño enseñó a Trunks una técnica de fusión, él quería utilizarlo conmigo pero yo me negué a hacer esos pasos tan ridículos.

Pero todo, comenzó a cambiar cuando empecé a cansarme de más en los entrenamientos y a veces perdía la consciencia por horas, mi cuerpo se debilitó y quedé extremadamente flaco, a veces me dificultaba pararme, todas las mañanas vomitaba sangre y tanto mis manos como mi rostro estaban más fríos que el corazón de Freezer.

La verdad era innegable, había contraído una enfermedad, por más de que le decía a Trunks que me sentía bien yo veía la preocupación en él.

Todas las veces en las cuales las piernas no me respondían el me cuidaba, me siento como un estorbo, quiero seguir entrenando.

Fuimos en varios planetas en busca de sanación pero no conocen la enfermedad o se niegan a ayudarme por mi pasado.

El niño me ha dicho muchas veces que regresemos a la Tierra pero yo no deseo hacerlo, no quiero que ella me vea en este estado.

Estos últimos días me está costando respirar bastante no sé dónde demonios me afecto esta maldita enfermedad. Como puede una simple enfermedad dejar de esta manera la príncipe de los saiyajins.

Mi apetito había disminuido, realmente si les comento mi estado se deprimirán, mi piel también perdió color, estoy pálido todo el tiempo con grandes ojeras y estoy casi desnutrido, mis guantes me quedan grandes pero por suerte mi armadura se adapta al cuerpo.

Me levante de la mesa y los mareos regresaron. Pero los ignore así que me levanté y fui camino a mi habitación dentro de la nave cuando mis ojos se desenfocaron y mis piernas me fallaron e indudablemente caí al suelo.

– PAPÁ – oí un grito.

Cuando de pronto todo se puso negro y me desmayé de nuevo.

Esta vez estaré mucho tiempo inconsciente lo presiento.

En ese momento todo me perdí a mi mismo otra vez.

Perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Aquí esta como les prometí.

Pobre Vegeta él está pasando por muchos problemas, realmente lloré al describir a Vegeta con esa enfermedad.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	13. Cuidándote

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Bulma estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo en el patio trasero.

Sin pensarlo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al lugar donde había aterrizado una nave triangular baja Trunks y el corazón de Bulma se acelera.

– Mamá – dice Trunks con los ojos llorosos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Bulma se abalanzo al niño para darle el más cariñoso abrazo que vale por todos estos años.

– Como has estado Trunks, cuéntame que hiciste todos estos años, vamos adentro a comer los pastelillos de tu abuela – propuso Bulma agarrándolo de la mano.

Trunks soltó la mano de Bulma y se cruzó de brazos.

– No. No he venido para eso – respondió serio.

– ¿Trunks no me digas que ya no nos quieres? – preguntó Bulma.

– No es eso mamá es algo peor – respondió el niño.

– ¿Entonces vienes a matarnos a todos no? – volvió a preguntar ella.

– Mamá no se trata de eso es algo muy grave – dijo Trunks con lágrimas.

En ese momento Bulma al ver a Trunks llorando, se puso seria y preguntó.

– ¿Qué sucede Trunks? – fue su pregunta.

– Es algo en lo que confió que me ayudaras mamá, sígueme – le dijo e ingresaron a la nave triangular.

Pasaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un cuarto donde se encontraba Vegeta en reposo.

Bulma al verlo se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar ante tan triste panorama, Vegeta estaba acostado en una cama con un respirador, estaba muy flaco de como ella lo recordaba.

– ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

– Desde hace tres meses que una enfermedad se manifestó en el dañando sus sentidos y desde hace una semana que no despierta – dijo Trunks llorando.

En ese momento Bulma ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, ella creía que odiaba a Vegeta pero verlo así le ha roto el corazón y sus sentimientos por volvieron.

– Mamá yo confió en que podrás lograr que mi papá se recuperé – dijo Trunks.

– Haré todo lo posible hijo, intentaré no defraudarte – expreso la mujer.

Junto a algunos trabajadores de la Corporación trasladaron a Vegeta hasta la enfermería de la casa. Junto con el papá de Bulma y otros médicos, hicieron análisis y comenzaron a tomarle la presión, el pulso, la fiebre y muchas cosas más.

Muchas interrogantes surgían en los médicos por la enfermedad. Sin embargo Bulma estaba presente en cada momento, incluso no podía dormir e iba a cuidarlo.

Bulma ya había prácticamente instalado un sofá cama en la enfermería en el cual se quedaba. Y cuando tenía tiempo hacia sus investigaciones aparte, pues no le convencían la de los doctores.

Una vez pidió a Goku una semilla del ermitaño pero estas no curaban enfermedades. Al parecer según Trunks le había comentado la enfermedad que tenía su Vegeta era una que debilitaba su cuerpo y dificultaba el uso de sus sentidos y las funciones de su cuerpo.

Luego de una semana Vegeta había por fin recuperado la consciencia y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Bulma durmiendo en un sofá.

– ¿Bulma? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Quiso acercarse y verla pero algo lo dificultaba era lo peor que le podía pasar.

.

.

.

.

Al rato Bulma despertó acelerada por los gritos y vio que Vegeta estaba despierto, prácticamente llorando golpeado la cama.

– Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí – se repetía Vegeta tomándose la cabeza.

Entonces Bulma se acercó a él y lo miro como preguntándole que le pasaba, a lo que él pareció comprenderla y le comentó.

– No puedo mover las piernas… Bulma –

* * *

Un capitulo corto pero sumamente necesario para el curso de la historia.


	14. Consolándote

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Bulma despertó acelerada por los gritos y vio que Vegeta estaba despierto, prácticamente llorando golpeado la cama.

– Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí – se repetía Vegeta tomándose la cabeza.

Entonces Bulma se acercó a él y lo miro como preguntándole que le pasaba, a lo que él pareció comprenderla y le comentó.

– No puedo mover las piernas… Bulma – dijo Vegeta con una voz enfadada y a la vez resignada.

Bulma se quedó sin habla, no sabía cómo responder a eso, se sentía mal por él ya que a pesar de los intentos aun no encontraban la cura para su malestar.

– Tranquilízate Vegeta – le dijo ella pero él no le hizo caso alguno.

– Como quieres que me tranquilice si me he convertido en un inútil – decía con rabia.

En ese momento Vegeta intento volar como segunda opción al no poder caminar pero cayó de cara al piso.

– VEGETA – gritó Bulma ayudándolo de inmediato.

– Ni siquiera puedo controlar mi propio ki, MALDITA ENFERMEDAD, MALDITA MI VIDA, MALDITA SEAAA – gritaba Vegeta dándose puñetazos en el muslo.

Bulma solo se limitó a abrazarlo mientras él seguía quejándose en el suelo. Pasado un rato y Vegeta estaba un poco más calmado, así que Bulma intento animarlo.

– Ven Vegeta, sujétate en mí, debes levantarte del piso – le dijo ella.

– No quiero – respondió enfadado.

– Vegeta – le dijo tiernamente – No te hagas el orgulloso conmigo, yo te ayudaré a recuperarte, estaré contigo todo el tiempo y yo seré tus piernas si es necesario, vamos sujétate de mí – le dijo y comenzó a levantarlo y lo intentaba mover.

Cuando finalmente halló la forma de mover a Vegeta y lo colocó en una silla de ruedas a pesar de su negación y lo llevó hacia una puerta.

– ¿A dónde me llevas Bulma? – preguntó Vegeta.

– Al baño Vegeta, debes bañarte – Vegeta al oír esto se sonrojó.

– Tranquilo Vegeta no me aprovecharé de ti, a menos que así lo quieras – le guiñó el ojo.

Finalmente llegaron al baño Bulma desvistió a Vegeta y con un gran esfuerzo Bulma lo subió a la tina y cargó el agua templada.

– Supongo que tú puedes enjabonarte solo tu cuerpo, pero yo me encargaré de tu cabello – le dijo tomando el shampoo.

– No tienes que hacerlo, ya déjame solo – le reclama Vegeta.

Bulma intento animar a Vegeta haciéndole peinados con el shampoo y riéndose de él.

– Ya basta mujer, no te rías – gruño el saiyajin.

– Vamos Vegeta, te ves muy bien así – decía ella.

– Ya estoy harto llévame de nuevo a esa basura que llaman enfermería – dijo Vegeta de mal humor.

– Esta bien traeré una toalla para poder secarte – dijo Bulma saliendo del baño.

Al rato llegó Bulma, con una toalla y ropa, limpia y otras cosas como perfumes, cremas, etc.

– Bien déjame ayudarte a subirte a la silla para poder vestirte – le dijo Bulma.

– Hmp – gruño Vegeta.

Finalmente Bulma lo subió a la silla, lo secó, lo vistió y lo perfumó.

– Cielos Vegeta, te ves muy guapo aunque te está creciendo barba jajaja pero no te queda mal – sonrió Bulma.

Vegeta la miraba y la seguía con la mirada, a ella que iba de un lado de a otro.

– ¿Por qué haces esto Bulma? – preguntó Vegeta.

– ¿Dijiste algo Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma quedándose quieta.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me cuidas si yo me llevé al niño? Deberías estar odiándome y deseando que yo muera, sin embargo estas aquí cuidándome y buscando una cura para mi mal. ¿Lo haces por lastima o para tener feliz al niño? ¿Por qué quieres salvarme Bulma? – preguntó Vegeta.

– Pues porque te amo Vegeta – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, que hizo sonrojar a Vegeta.

– Si sabía que me responderías de una manera tan absurda no hubiese preguntado – se burló el príncipe.

– ¿Pero acaso no se siente bien cuando alguien te dice lo que siente? – cuestiono Bulma.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió Vegeta.

– ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste? – dijo picara.

– Yo no me sonrojé – dijo sonrojado aún más.

– Esta bien Vegeta tu ganas, te llevaré de nuevo a la enfermería – dijo tomando la silla de ruedas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería y Bulma colocó a Vegeta en la cama. De repente entro un contento Trunks trayendo comida al enterarse que su padre había despertado.

– Papá te he traído comida, me alegró de que estés mejor – dijo el peli lila.

– Hmp, si esto es lo que llamas estar mejor estoy curadisimo – respondió Vegeta con ironía.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundido Trunks.

– Tu padre no puede caminar Trunks – respondió Bulma.

– ¿Qué? Papá escucha te cuidaremos hasta que estés recuperado – comentó el niño.

– Ya basta de cursilerías y déjenme comer – gruñó Vegeta.

– Trunks cuida un rato a tu padre, iré a bañarme y haré unas cosas y luego volveré para cuidarlo – dijo Bulma antes de irse.

– Yo no necesito nadie que me cuide – dijo Vegeta.

Bulma que escucho esto le respondió.

– No me importa, igual te cuidaré, me tendrás pegada a ti todo el tiempo – respondió Bulma desde los pasillos.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya de noche Bulma estaba dormida y Vegeta no podía pegar el ojo después de haber estado inconsciente 2 semanas. Así que decidió molestar a Bulma.

– Mujer, Mujer, Bulma – dijo Vegeta intentando despertar a Bulma.

Pero Bulma tenía el sueño muy pesado como para despertarse, así que decidió gritar.

– MUJER ME ESTOY MURIENDO – gritó bromeándole.

– Vegeta no te mueras – dijo Bulma al despertar a lo que Vegeta comenzó a reír – Vegeta porque no te duermes y dejas dormir a los demás – reclamó Bulma.

– Porque estoy aburrido – dijo Vegeta.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te diviertas príncipe? – dijo Bulma seductoramente.

– Bulma no creo que pueda, así con esta condición – expresó Vegeta avergonzado.

– ¿Y porque no lo intentamos? – propuso Bulma.

Se levantó del sofá cama y se acostó al lado de Vegeta en la pequeña cama que los dejaba muy apretados.

– No te preocupes, todo el trabajo lo haré yo, tu solo disfruta Vegeta – comentó Bulma.

Bulma se acercó a la boca de Vegeta, y comenzaron con un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Sus lenguas se cruzaban y recorrían cada milímetro de la boca del otro ser. Vegeta con sus manos agarró los senos de Bulma y empezó a acariciarlos por sobre la ropa, en cuanto Bulma se dio cuenta se quitó la ropa quedando solo con sus bragas.

Bulma bajo su beso desde el cuello de Vegeta hasta su abdomen que a pesar de haber perdido peso seguía bien marcado. Lamia cada parte de sus torso, brazos y cuello con delicadeza, sacando suspiros a Vegeta.

Bulma coqueta bajo un poco más su beso acercándose a la intimidad de Vegeta, lo acarició por sobre la ropa y luego se fue gateando hasta la parte final de la cama. Donde empezó a sacarle la ropa a Vegeta, primero las medias, el pantalón y finalmente los boxers dejando el miembro del príncipe expuesto.

Le regaló una sonrisa pícara a Vegeta y luego tomo su virilidad entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo para que este tomara dureza. Alternando el ritmo entre lento y veloz, Vegeta ya estaba totalmente excitado y su miembro estaba sumamente erecto. En ese momento Bulma lo llevó a sus labios comenzando a lamer el glande con suavidad.

– Mmmmm – gemía Vegeta por cada lengüetazo que daba la mujer.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Bulma.

– Cállate y continua – exigió Vegeta.

Entonces Bulma volvió a lamerlo para luego empezar a chuparlo haciendo que Vegeta se retuerza de placer.

– Ahhh, sí, sigue, ohm, más rápido, me vengo, AAAHHHH – gemía Vegeta sin poder controlarse cuando finalmente su semilla estalló en la boca de su querida Bulma.

Bulma lo trago sin problema alguno y luego le enseño la lengua a Vegeta haciendo que este se excite más. Bulma rodeó con las piernas el cuerpo de Vegeta y tomando la virilidad de Vegeta se la introdujo sentándose encima.

– Siiiiiii – gimió Bulma.

– Bulma – gimió Vegeta.

Bulma movía las caderas, encargándose ella de proporcionarle placer a Vegeta, mientras que esté le acariciaba el clítoris estimulándolo y proporcionando a Bulma un gran placer.

Bulma, se agacho para besar a Vegeta pero sin dejar de mover su caderas sobre el miembro masculino de su acompañante. Fue un beso intenso y sucio pero duró pocos momentos ya que Bulma regreso a su posición inicial y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, haciendo círculos con sus caderas y apretando los glúteos.

– Bulma, si mi Bulma, te amo mi Bulma, mmmm, ¡Oh! Eres fantástica, sigue, demonios Bulma ya no puedo más – gemía Vegeta, sin haberse dado cuenta dijo que la amaba a Bulma pero ella tampoco lo había prestado atención pues estaba concentrada gozando.

– Ahhh, Oh Dios mío, esto es delicioso, Vegeta eres muy grande, me encantas – decía Bulma mientras se acariciaba los senos sin perder el ritmo en sus caderas.

Vegeta extasiado tomó con sus manos las caderas de Bulma y empezó a marcarle el ritmo triplicando del placer de ambos. Finalmente los dos llegaron a un fantástico orgasmo y Vegeta desparramó toda su semilla dentro de la intimidad de Bulma.

.

Acostados en la pequeña cama, los dos acurrucados y Vegeta ya casi dormido escucho que Bulma le susurraba al oído.

– Vegeta siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado, pero quiero que me prometas algo – susurro Bulma.

– Dime – respondió Vegeta.

– Te quedarás junto a mí.

* * *

Bueno en este capítulo Bulma demuestra cuanto quiere a Vegeta.

Seguiré muy pronto.


	15. Noticias

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Vegeta.**

Un mes y medio había pasado desde que yo desperté y desde que estoy con esta dificultad. Por más de que no me falté absolutamente nada odio estar en esta situación, ser un invalido me tiene harto, la rutina que llevaba ya no la puedo cumplir desde hace tiempo y me desespera tener que depender incluso de otras personas para mis necesidades físicas ya no quiero molestar a Bulma, me siento como una carga sobre ella, pues ella ha dejado sus actividades sola para estar conmigo.

No se despega casi de mí, a estas alturas ya no estoy durmiendo en esa asquerosa enfermería, sino en mi habitación en la cual Bulma se duerme conmigo todas las noches acurrucándose a mi lado y rodeando sus brazos sobre mi torso y acariciándome el cabello hasta quedarse dormida.

Ella ha buscado muchas formas de entretenerme, me ha enseñado juegos de mesa, también me muestra la televisión y me recomienda libros que suelo leer cuando no tengo nada que hacer o sea prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Trunks también viene a visitarme y me cuenta sus avances en sus entrenamientos aunque al parecer últimamente ha estado ocupado pues según escuché esta de exámenes.

.

Bulma me comentó que gracias a la muestra de sangre mía hallaron un antídoto para mi enfermedad y lo están fabricando pero no curara las secuelas de la enfermedad, más bien solo la detendrá.

Ella me está ayudando bastante, aun no entiendo porque lo hace pero suelo pensar en que no me merezco su preocupación.

Ella siempre sabe lo que quiero o necesitó aunque yo no se lo diga, suelo imaginar que puede leer mi mente. Me agrada mucho la convivencia con ella, Bulma siempre es alegre, gritona hasta graciosa a veces y muy, muy, pero muy ardiente.

El sexo con ella es realmente placentero a pesar de no poder mover desde mis caderas para abajo, pues ella se encarga de complacerme completamente hasta algunas veces olvidándose de su propio placer.

Y eso es lo que yo quisiera, quisiera recuperar mi movilidad y ser yo quien la complazca, quisiera poder darle la vuelta penetrarla con la mayor velocidad posible, cambiar de posiciones, apretar mis caderas sobre su frágil cuerpo se lo haría en todas las posiciones hasta oírla gritar que la siga complaciendo, claro cuando recuperase mi movilidad.

No puedo evitar pensar en que esa mujer se ve bonita cada día que pasa, sea desarreglada o arreglada, con ropa bonita, ropa de trabajo o sin ropa, ella es el paraíso en mi infernal vida.

Nunca lo admitiría pero creo que me estoy enamorando o quizá ya lo estaba desde hace tiempo.

Pero como no estarlo, es una mujer intrépida, hermosa, de un carácter aterrador pero perfecto, a veces es fría y calculadora tanto o más que yo, es valiente algunas veces aunque cuando se mete en problemas actúa como una cobarde ¿Cómo puede ser dos cosas a la vez?, es inteligente, y tiene un humor retorcido como el mío, es muy servicial con los extraños, y le encanta ser el centro de atención, le gusta lucirse y presumir sus habilidades frente a los demás y le encanta que la halaguen, es muy orgullosa al igual que yo, pero a diferencia de mi ella si deja de lado su orgullo por las personas que quiere, Bulma se ha ganado una parte de mí.

Recibía visitas deseadas como Bulma y su mamá (si aprendí a soportar a la mujer rubia por la única razón porque cocina delicioso y me trae comida cada vez que viene).

El Doctor Briefs también suele venir a contarme sus avances y yo lo escuchó como no tengo otra cosa que hacer, aunque a veces son temas muy interesantes.

También venía Trunks a contarme de sus entrenamientos y las travesuras con Goten.

Así como habían visitas deseadas, también habían indeseadas una de ellas es la que había llegado hace una semana.

 **Flash Back.**

Yo estaba en la habitación comiendo en la cama cuando de pronto se apareció Bulma.

– Vegeta han llegado visitas para ti – dijo Bulma.

– ¿Quién? – respondí fastidiado.

Antes de que Bulma pueda responderme oí la molesta voz de mi "querida" visita.

– Hola Vegeta – me dijo es molestoso.

– Que demonios quieres Kakaroto – respondí.

Kakaroto y su hijo habían llegado a visitarme para ver cómo estaba de salud, pero yo sé que Kakaroto solo viene a humillarme y burlarse de mí. Su hijo me deseo que me recuperé pronto y esas cosas que dicen los humanos aunque no lo sientan. Pero en cuanto Kakaroto estuvo fastidiándome todo el maldito día.

– Vamos Vegeta no seas malo – me suplicaba Kakaroto.

– He dicho que no – respondí enojado.

– Por favor Vegeta solo la punta, un pedazo – me seguía fastidiando ese clase baja.

– Tú dices así pero luego te comerás todo mi almuerzo y eso no lo permitiré, eso es solo mío, si tienes hambre pídele a tu esposa – respondí.

– Eres un egoísta – dijo e inmediatamente se tele transportó a otro lugar, al rato se volvió a tele transportar a mi habitación con muchas bandejas de comida.

– Así que quieres competir Kakaroto, te aseguro que yo seré el ganador – respondí – BULMAAA TRAEME MÁS COMIDAAAA – grité.

– Aquí tienes Vegeta, pero no tenías por qué gritar de esa manera – me reprochó Bulma.

– El que come más gana – propuse yo – ¿estás preparado Kakaroto? – le pregunté.

– Así es Vegeta – me respondió.

Ese día me comí todo lo que equivale a mi almuerzo de tres días pero no me importó todo sea por ganar a Kakaroto que estaba peor que yo pues se atragantaba constantemente y se tomaba grandes cantidades de agua para poder seguir comiendo, finalmente yo fui el ganador pues Kakaroto fue tan idiota de no comer en orden y terminó con una indigestión que lo hizo tele transportarse a su casa obligadamente. Cediéndome la victoria.

Tal vez fue una visita indeseada pero sentí que la competitividad regresaba a mí.

 **Fin del Flash Back**.

Luego de eso tuve un tiempo de tranquilidad hasta que Bulma me inscribió en un centro de rehabilitación en el cual ella misma se encarga de llevarme todos los días, no es la gran cosa pero al menos ya estoy empezando a mover los dedos del pie y eso es un avance. Según me lo ha comentado Bulma es uno de los centros fisioterapéuticos más importantes de la capital del oeste.

No es una zona en la cual transiten muchos vehículos ni tampoco veo muchas personas, eso es raro esta ciudad siempre está llena de terrícolas caminado por todas partes.

Y ahora justamente estamos volviendo de ese lugar, a Bulma le gusta venir caminando así que ella se encarga de traerme en la molestosa silla de ruedas. Estamos a bastante lejos de la corporación y hace mucho calor.

– ¿Sientes que estas mejorando Vegeta? – me pregunta Bulma.

– Bueno al menos ya puedo mover un poco el pie, pero cuando me recuperé lo primero que haré es retar al imbécil de Kakaroto por haberse burlado de mí – respondí.

Esperaba la respuesta de Bulma, más un tremendo silencio fue lo único que escuché.

– ¿Bulma? – pregunté.

Pero en ese momento un fuerte estruendo fue lo que escuché.

Sin dudarlo me lance de la silla de ruedas cayendo al suelo sin poder levantarme pero me arrastre hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Bulma yacía en el suelo, estaba desmayada.

– Bulma, Bulma – le dije tomando su cabeza en mis brazos.

– Mujer, despierta, despierta, Bulma – le volví a repetir.

Un extraño sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de mí, sin pensarlo dos veces intenté levantarme, hice el máximo esfuerzo para mover mis piernas o para volar pero me fue imposible.

Lágrimas de impotencia salieron de mis ojos corriendo por mis mejillas, me aseguré de que Bulma este respirando y lo estaba eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero habían pasado minutos y ella no respondía no despertaba de su desmayo.

Yo estaba acostado abrazado a su cuerpo totalmente desesperado, no sabía que hacer era una persona que no servía para nada y no me perdonaría jamás si algo le pasase a mi querida Bulma.

Mi orgullo ya no estaba presente en ese momento solo quería que ella despertase, sin pensarlo hice algo que nunca en todo mi vida lo había hecho.

– AYUDAAAA, NECESITO AYUDAAA, POR FAVOR AYUDENME – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Cuántas veces yo había escuchado esos gritos de ayuda en mis misiones? ¿Cuántas veces las ignoré?

Que irónica es la vida de que sea yo el gran príncipe de los saiyajins quien este rogando por ayuda en este momento, y nos ayuda para mí, sino para alguien más, una simple terrícola que se ganó mi respeto, mi amistad, mi deseo y mi amor.

– AYUDA – seguí gritando hasta que un automóvil paro de pronto en la desértica calle.

Del automóvil bajaron una pareja de ancianos, que parecían muy preocupados.

– ¿Joven se encuentra bien? – me preguntó el viejo.

– Se desmayó – solo pude decir eso señalando a Bulma.

– Oh Dios mío – exclamo la anciana en sorpresa – Querido tenemos que ayudarlos – le dijo a su esposo.

– Por supuesto – respondió el anciano.

El anciano me ayudo a subir a su coche y luego subió a Bulma colocándola en mi regazo aun inconsciente.

Mientras íbamos rumbo al hospital más cercano, yo estaba acariciando el cabello de Bulma. Esas cosas no son cosas que yo acostumbre a hacer pues no van con mi personalidad pero un motor en mi interior me movía a hacerlas. Quería abrazarla y llorarle a que despierte, no sé porque me sentía de esta manera.

Llegamos al hospital el anciano de nuevo me ayudo a bajar, pero tuve que quedar en la sala de espera pues no me dejaron entrar hasta que Bulma por fin despertó.

Fue un gran alivio para mi oír que ella había despertado, una enfermera me llevo hasta su habitación, en donde sus grandes ojos estaban ya abiertos.

– Señorita, le traigo a su esposo junto a usted, él estaba muy preocupado – dijo la enfermera a lo que Bulma me miró y me sonrojé – En un rato vendrá el doctor para hablar con ustedes – dijo la mujer antes de retirarse.

Bulma me miró y me preguntó. – ¿Que sucedió Vegeta? –

En ese momento volví a ser yo mismo así que le dije.

– Es una larga historia que no pienso contarte – respondí mirando hacia otro lado.

– Pero algo debió haber pasado para que yo esté en el hospital – cuestiono ella.

– Te desmayaste contenta – respondí intentando ser duro, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que haya despertado.

– ¿Pero cómo llegué aquí? – me preguntó ella.

Inmediatamente me sonrojé, así que use una de mis técnicas favoritas el sarcasmo.

– Aprendí la tele transportación de Kakaroto – respondí sarcásticamente.

– Eres un pesado – me dijo ella sacándome la lengua.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar al hombre de cabello blanco y bata blanca que parecía ser el doctor.

– Que bueno que estén los os aquí, lo que tengo que decir es algo que les compete a los dos – pauso su relato – Señorita Bulma, señor – dijo mirándome a mí – Felicitaciones, ustedes están esperando un hijo – confesó el doctor.

En ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, era una noticia que no me la esperaba. Eran muchas emociones para mí en un solo día, primero el desmayo de Bulma y ahora esto.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, mi pulso se aceleró y mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos.

Mire a Bulma ella me sonrió y sin pensarlo yo también lo hice.

* * *

Me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero es que no tenía el capítulo bien estructurado en mi mente, pero luego el sábado los pensamientos se ordenaron mientras que iba en el bus.

Y lo termine de escribir hoy.


	16. Buenos y felices momentos

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Bulma.**

¿Pero quién se imaginaria? Yo embarazada de nuevo y de Vegeta otra vez. Algo que en un lejano tiempo creí imposible pues había pensado que no lo volvería a ver pues supuse que no regresaría nunca más.

Pero está aquí sonriéndome ¿Pueden creerlo? Esta feliz por la noticia de un nuevo hijo, no hay duda de que él tiene un talento innato en muchas cosas pues es un prodigio en muchas cosas y una de esas cosas también es ser un gran padre.

Pues según lo que Trunks me ha contado, que cuando estuvieron en el espacio él fue sumamente protector y "algo" amable con mi pequeño, enseñándole técnicas, su cultura y su idioma original.

Lo único que me molesta es que desde que Trunks tiene cola se la pasa molestando con la misma. Es muy gracioso verlo presumir frente a Goten que es un príncipe saiyajin, y Goten que es un niño tan bueno se la pasa obedeciéndolo constantemente pues Trunks se trajo consigo la soberbia de Vegeta, luego del largo viaje al espacio.

Pero en este momento estoy aquí en una cama de hospital, sonriéndole como una tonta a mi saiyajin malhumorado y él me sonríe de la misma manera. ¿Puedo ser más feliz?

Tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto va salir bien, me acabo de enterar que llevo una vida dentro y ya lo amo con todo mí ser.

Me duermo, Vegeta está sentado en su silla mirándome.

 **Sueño.**

 _Estoy corriendo por los jardines de la corporación capsula, junto conmigo esta también corriendo mi madre y a lo lejos veo una pequeña sombra que viene corriendo hacia acá, se acerca corriendo a gran velocidad y me abraza fuertemente._

– _Mamá – me dice una tierna voz._

 _Bajo la mirada y veo unos ojos azules mirándome, una hermosa niña, de mí mismo color de cabello, me sonríe ampliamente y se abraza a mi pierna._

 _Mi madre la separa de mí y la carga en sus brazos._

– _Vamos pequeña Bra, tu padre te está esperando en la cocina – comenta mi madre._

 _La aleja de mí llevándola a la cocina y en ese momento mi sueño finaliza._

 **Fin del sueño.**

– Vegeta – digo a lo que él me dirige la mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta.

– Será una niña – digo tocando mi vientre.

– Como lo sabes si aún no es tiempo para saberlo – me responde.

– La soñé Vegeta, era igual que yo y se llamaba Bra – le dije a lo que él me miró como si estuviera loca – ¿No quieres que sea una niña? – le pregunté desanimada.

– No es algo que yo pueda decidir – me respondió a lo que yo esbocé una gran sonrisa pues a su manera él me dijo que Lo/a querría a pesar de que fuese hombre o mujer.

.

.

.

Podría decir que estoy cuidando un bebe grande pues Vegeta ya se curó de su enfermedad gracias a que soy una excelente doctora y enfermera, pero desde que logró controlar su ki se la pasa flotando por toda la casa y mi embarazo me pone histérica así que me pongo a gritarle en todo momento.

Justo ahora entró volando de nuevo a la casa yo estoy en la cocina tomando mi desayuno nutritivo nivel saiyajins pues llevo uno dentro y viene el volando y me interrumpe mi tranquilidad.

Su orgullo regresó y ya no intenta caminar pues la última vez fue desastrosa.

 **Flash Back.**

Bulma estaba practicando con Vegeta en el jardín los ejercicios que le habían mostrado para que Vegeta pueda recuperar la movilidad.

– Vamos Vegeta acércate a mi da unos pasos – le dije extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera enseñando a caminar a un bebé.

Vegeta me gruño pues no quería hacerlo, ya podía ponerse de pie sin perder el equilibrio pero caminar era un nuevo reto para él.

– No actuaré de manera tan estúpida y menos dejaré que me sujetes para que veas yo puedo caminar solo – dijo y empezó a caminar yendo rumbo a la cocina pero en ese instante Trunks se cruzó en el camino de Vegeta haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el proyecto escolar de Trunks.

Lo siguiente que pude ver fue la cara de horror y asco de Vegeta, pues el proyecto escolar de Trunks era sobre cría de gusanos y lombrices.

Después de ese incidente Vegeta no quiso volver a intentar caminar pues ya pudo volar, y se enfadó al menos una semana conmigo por haberme reído de él.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Entonces al verlo volando sin intentar caminar algo en mi mente se cruzó y salí disparada de la cocina más veloz que un guepardo rumbo a mi laboratorio y no salí hasta las 23 horas.

Una vez más yo. La Gran Bulma Briefs había creado un instrumento que cambiará el mundo y el primero en usarlo será mi amado Vegeta.

.

Me metí a su habitación viendo que él ya estaba dormido, me puse a pensar si sería conveniente decirle o simplemente colocarle el dispositivo ocultamente. Decidí decírselo.

Me acerqué a él quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente y empecé a besar sus labios hasta que despertó.

– Vegeta, he inventado algo para ti – le dije cariñosamente.

– Qué quieres – me responde.

– Ay por qué eres tan hostil, bien seré directa contigo, he inventado un microchip que se coloca alrededor de las caderas el muslo y la rodilla que te ayudará a volver a caminar, pues genera ondas que tu cuerpo absorberá y será como si estuvieses haciendo los ejercicios de rehabilitación que tanto odias – le dije comentándole mi gran descubrimiento.

– Ni lo pienses no dependeré de eso para volver a caminar, lo haré por mi propio merito – me dijo Vegeta en respuesta a lo que le dije.

– Vamos Vegeta podría recompensarte muy bien – le dije tocando su musculoso pecho.

– Casi me convences – me respondió provocándome.

Yo le di un beso en los labios y me acosté a su lado y empecé a complacerlo de la misma manera en la cual lo he estado complaciendo estos últimos tiempos. A lo que luego de habernos entregado a la lujuria finalmente accedió a usar mi invento. Claro siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

.

.

.

Gracias a mi maravilloso inventó Vegeta recuperó la movilidad y a estas alturas ya estaba entrenando de nuevo en su amada cámara de gravedad, aunque sale de vez en cuando para vigilarme ya que en estos últimos tiempos los papeles se cambiaron.

Yo Bulma Briefs era la cuidadora de Vegeta pero por mi estado el s encarga de cuidarme aunque lo niegue y se sonroje cada vez que mis padres le agradecen su preocupación. Siempre se va diciendo que no le importa, pero yo sé que no es verdad.

En este momento estamos yendo rumbo a la clínica pues es el momento de mi parto, lo haré programado pues cuando tuve a Trunks casi muero, literalmente. Entonces el doctor me sugirió que en este embarazo lo haga por cesárea y le explique a Vegeta y este se puso de acuerdo.

Mi madre ha guardado todas mis cosas y algunas más, yo le pedí a Vegeta que me acompañe para el mismo pero me dijo que iría después de que nazca junto con Trunks.

Pues había una larga fila de visitas esperando según Vegeta son "Los insectos de tus amigos" y yo simplemente me rió de él cada vez que lo dice.

– Ya llegamos Bulma, en rato llegara el doctor hija, que emoción ya quiero conocer a mi nieta – decía mi madre quien me acompañaba en la habitación del hospital.

– Buenos días señora Briefs ¿Está preparada? – pregunta el doctor que en seguida me inyecta la anestesia y me duermo un rato después.

Despierto y veo a mi madre, comiendo unos pastelillos como siempre lo hace y luego se percata de que ya desperté.

– Bulma, hija que bueno que despertaste ¿Quieres un pastelillo? – me ofrece mi madre.

– Mamá ¿dónde está? – pregunté refiriéndome a mi bebé.

– Oh la traerán en seguida, es realmente hermosa me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras bebe pero si te fijas tiene la frente de Vegeta – me comenta mi madre riendo y luego se come otro pastelillo.

Mi bebé es realmente una cosita tan tierna y bella, es una princesa preciosa y muy risueña. La amo.

.

.

.

Un rato después se abre la puerta y veo a mi pequeño corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia donde yo estaba y tras de él entro Vegeta quedándose a un costado

– MAMÁ – grita Trunks y me abraza.

– Trunks ¿quieres conocer a tu hermanita? – le digo mirándolo.

– ¿Hermanita? Yo pensé que tendría con quien entrenar – dijo mi pequeño sin duda un digno hijo de Vegeta que solo le interesa entrenar.

– ¿Quieres cargarla? – le consulte a Trunks a lo que él se negó pero lo convencí de sujetarla.

Trunks cargó a Bra y empezó a hacerla reír.

– Papá mira es mi hermanita – le dice Trunks a Vegeta mientras saltaba con su hermana en brazos haciendo que Vegeta se preocupe.

– Trunks, tráemela así no se carga a un bebé – regaña a Trunks.

Vegeta carga a nuestra hija y ella automáticamente sonríe.

– Creo que le cae bien su papá, lastima es un gruñón – reí ganándome la mirada mala de Vegeta.

.

.

.

Pasó una hora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ya son las 19 horas la hora en la cual se cierra el hospital.

– Disculpe señora Bulma, el doctor me dijo que usted y el bebé se quedaran dos días más hasta que sea seguro retirarse. Por favor las visitas pueden retirarse, solo puede quedarse su marido con usted – dijo refiriéndose a Vegeta.

Mis padres junto a Trunks se retiraron y Vegeta se quedó conmigo cuando de repente me hizo una pregunta estúpida pero para un extraterrestre como él es comprensible.

– Bulma ¿Qué es un esposo? – me cuestionó sorprendiéndome.

– Bueno, Vegeta un esposo y esposa es una pareja que se unen y es legal en la Tierra, una vez que se unen se pertenecen uno al otro – expliqué.

– Pertenecerse uno al otro – comentó en voz alta – seamos esposos entonces – me respondió simplemente y yo me quedé helada.

Simplemente le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, no tena palabras es la propuesta de matrimonio más simple que haya existido pero para mí fue sumamente especial.

– _No sabes en lo que te metes_ – pensé y sonreí.

Definitivamente se venían cosas buenas a mi vida.

* * *

Estos capítulos ya no tienen casi drama, como los tenían los otros, esta es la parte "feliz de la historia" *inserte la cara de Vegeta fastidiado*

Discúlpenme por tardar en actualizar pero es que cada vez que quería escribir me entusiasmaba leyendo.


	17. Desde que tengo un papá

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Trunks.**

Mi vida en estos últimos 5 años ha cambiado mucho, antes solo era el pequeño Trunks el que soñaba con tener un papá que lo llevará al parque de diversiones y que entrene conmigo como lo hacía Goten con su papá y su hermano, el tío Goku fue siempre muy bueno conmigo era como un papá. Pero no era lo que yo quería, quería alguien que me regañara por mis travesuras, que este al lado de mi mamá y ella se vea feliz, quería poder decir en la escuela que tenía un papá al igual que todos los niños normales.

Cuando conocí a mi papá o como en ese tiempo lo llamaba Señor Vegeta, él me llamó la atención y al verlo entrenar y lograr sus propósitos sentí suma admiración por él, era un hombre fuerte, lo supe porque Gohan me enseñó a leer el ki. Y al enterarme que era el príncipe de la raza del señor Goku sentí respeto por él.

Al ver que era casi o más fuerte que el papá de Goten, me propuse entrenar con él para así superar a Goten y presumir que tenía el mejor maestro, yo lo había estudiado bastante como para saber que me diría que no, así que use mi manipulación que siempre me funciona en todos.

El accedió a entrenarme al comienzo me hizo hacer ejercicios ligeros, creo que me subestimaba, pero al pasar el tiempo ya me estaba cambiando el ritmo y mi sueño era poder enfrentarme a él, como una pelea de entrenamiento.

Cuando le conté a mi mamá que estaba entrenando con el señor Vegeta ella estaba muy sorprendida e incluso casi me prohíbe hacerlo, pero siempre terminaba discutiéndose con él, era gracioso.

Una vez mi abuela me dijo "Que del odio al amor hay un solo paso" en ese momento la entendí y la ignoré, mi abuela es tan rara y siempre dice cosas extrañas.

Hubo una vez en la cual mi padre o en ese entonces el señor Vegeta, actuó muy extraño creo que estaba de buen humor fue amable con todos e incluso me ayudó en varias tareas y jugó al futbol conmigo. Confieso que ese momento deseé que el señor Vegeta fuese mi padre. Si cerraba mis ojos seriamos la familia perfecta.

Pero yo sabía que entre mi mamá y él había algo, nunca lo dije pero una vez los vi besándose, solo que no me imaginé que el fuese mi padre, aunque en ese tiempo no me molestaba que el fuese mi padrastro, claro pues era kilómetros mejor que el pesado de Yamcha. Y pues yo me aproveché de que sabía que a mi padre no le caía bien Yamcha y a mí tampoco así que esa situación la utilice a mi favor haciendo una alianza para sacar a Yamcha de la casa cuando vino aquí. La verdad fue muy gracioso hacerle todas esas bromas al fracasado de Yamcha pero no sé exactamente cuál fue la broma que lo hizo irse. Aunque creo que le molestó quedarse sin su amado cabello.

Luego de que Yamcha se haya ido fue cuando mi padre me llevó al espacio, fue algo muy diferente y nuevo para mí, podría decir que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Todo era perfecto, tenía un padre uno inteligente, poderoso e importante, me enseño a ser quien soy ahora, a no dejarme vencer por mis miedos a erradicar las debilidades, y también me enseñó la supervivencia en el espacio. Me mostró lugares y planetas muy hermosos y hasta me contó sus más oscuras pesadillas. Claro todo dentro de su mal humorado carácter, pero ahora pienso que el padre que yo deseaba y los padres de mis amigos son nada frente al mío quien puedo asegurar que es el mejor papá del universo entero.

Pero esos felices 4 años se quebraron cuando mi papá contrajo esa enfermedad, fue mucho lo que tuve que cuidarle y apoyarle en todo a pesar de su orgullo. Yo, un niño de en ese entonces 9 años cuidando a mi padre enfermo, estaba muy preocupado, y lo único que pensaba hacer era regresar pues yo sabía que mi madre era la solución.

Y tuve razón, tal vez se tardaron mucho en hallar la cura o tal vez mi padre quedó paralitico por un tiempo, pero había recuperado su tono de piel a la vez que su masa muscular. Le hacía tanto bien estar cerca de mi madre y quien viera sus ojos diría que está profundamente enamorado de mi madre.

Sus ojos se dirigían donde sea que fuese ella, le brillaban los ojos al verla y podría apostar que se formaba una sonrisa.

Mi madre ayudó a mi padre haciéndole terapias mientras que ella encontró un antídoto para su enfermedad, era un gran progreso pero la noticia que más me sorprendió fue cuando me enteré que tendría un hermanito.

 **Flash Back**.

Yo estaba en el balcón y a lo lejos veo llegar a mi madre trayendo a mi papá en la silla de ruedas, ella se veía contenta y le decía algo a mi padre a lo que el negaba con la cabeza, luego los perdí de vista al parecer ingresaron a la casa. Lo primero que escuché fue el gran grito de mi madre.

– Ahhhhhh – gritó mi madre emocionada.

– Te dije que no grites – escuché decir bajito a mi padre.

Bajamos todos al salón.

– Pero que sucede cariño – le preguntó mi abuelo.

– Voy a tener otro bebé – respondió ella.

– Pero eso es fantástico, prepararé un pastel para celebrar – dijo mi abuela yendo para la cocina.

– Ponle fresas – gritó mi madre.

– En realidad, esta noticia me tomó por sorpresa, pero no por eso voy dejar de estar feliz, que alegría otro nieto, le haré muchos juguetes, Felicidades hija y felicidades Vegeta – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a lo que lo único que dijo mi papá fue Hmp.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Luego de esto pasaron los meses y en ese tiempo mi papá ya se había curado y ya estaba volviendo a caminar fue una noticia que me alegró mucho. Me puso muy feliz saber que gracias a mí, mi padre es feliz ahora, yo sé que a él le gustaba estar en el espacio conmigo pero se nota que extrañaba a mi madre, yo sé que la quiere, a su manera pero la quiere.

Pero eso ya está en el pasado pues cuando mi papá se recuperó fue mi mamá la que requería cuidados por su embarazo y en ese caso fue mi papá el que se encargó de ella. Yo creo que quería devolverle lo que ella hizo por él, bueno yo lo interpreto así.

Finalmente mi hermanita nació, yo quería un hermanito pero no puedo negar que estoy feliz por tener a alguien a quien proteger, estoy realmente feliz ya fui a visitarla ayer, hoy es el día en que mis padres regresan a casa con la pequeña Bra.

Ahora estamos en la cocina desayunando, mi abuela, mi abuelo y yo. Escuchamos algunos ruidos y luego veo a mi madre y a mi padre entrando a la cocina.

Mi papá carga a Bra mientras que mi mamá está haciendo un baile raro, se tomó de las manos con mi abuela y está empezando a girar, que extraño.

Pero finalmente cuando pará de bailar, ella dice algo.

– Tan tan tatan, tan tan tatan – tararea una canción que se me hace conocida, y mi padre la mira sin entender nada.

– NO PUEDE SER ESTO ES FANTASTICOOOOO – el grito de mi abuela llegó hasta la casa de Goten, lo apuesto.

– Así es Vegeta y yo nos casaremos – dijo mi madre e inmediatamente dirijo la mirada a mi padre quien está sonrojado.

– Me alegro mucho hijita querida, yo creo que no hay mejor hombre para ti que Vegeta – dice mi abuelo.

Mi madre se acerca a mi papá para darle un beso pero este se aparta para irse sin antes decir unas palabras.

– Mujer escandalosa – dicho eso se retiró con mi hermanita en brazos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, quise hacer un resumen de todo visto desde el punto de vista de Trunks y añadiendo cosas que aún estaban en los otros capítulos.

Les comento algo, el próximo capítulo será un extra, trataré de hacerlo lo más divertido posible.

Un pequeño spoiler, el Capítulo se llamará Invitaciones y despedidas de solteros. Ya se imaginaran jajaja.


	18. Invitaciones

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Planeaba hacerlo como regalo de navidad pero me pasé dos días jajaja. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Estaban a nada más que dos meses de la boda y a estas alturas Vegeta ya estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho a Bulma para casarse pues el no entendía que traería consigo eso pero no admitiría que no lo sabía pues había escuchado como Bulma se burlaba de que Kakaroto se había casado pensando que significaba comida, pues él no era igual a Kakaroto, simplemente aceptaría su error silenciosamente junto con las consecuencias que trae consigo esto.

Y eso que ya había hecho muchos sacrificios, había hecho el esfuerzo de ser amable con el sastre que le estaba haciendo su traje, pero estuvo a punto de matarlo pues el "hombre" tenía tendencias hacia el mismo sexo y lo acosaba en todo momento, por suerte el trabajo fue rápido y nunca lo volvería a ver. Eso creyó, pues él no sabía que estaba en la lista de invitados.

La tarjeta tenía el logo de la corporación capsula en el dorso y en el reverso la insignia de la familia real de Vegetasei.

Eso era lo que estaban haciendo ahora, millones de papeles tirados desordenadamente al más puro estilo Bulma, siendo escritos por Trunks y Bulma mientras Vegeta observaba.

– Ahora como haremos para enviarlas ¿lo hacemos personalmente o se las enviamos por correo? – decía Bulma.

– Pues yo creo que hay que entregarla personalmente mamá pues el correo a veces es ignorado – respondió Trunks.

– Tienes razón, Vegeta – dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo – dividámonos para entregarlas, o por lo menos con que entregues una será suficiente – expresó la futura esposa de Vegeta.

– No pienso hacerlo – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

– Vamos papá yo podría ayudarte además es solo una – dijo buscando – ¿Qué te parece si entregamos esta? – dijo sonriendo malignamente mientras le mostraba la tarjeta.

– De acuerdo Trunks, me parece razonable – dijo sonriendo de manera cómplice.

– Ustedes son irremediables – dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Al día siguiente cada uno se prepararon para ir a dar las invitaciones, bueno Bulma daría invitaciones, Vegeta y Trunks solo darían una invitación.

– ¿La tienes? – preguntó Vegeta a su pequeño hijo.

– Así es papá – respondió el.

Alzaron vuelo dirigiéndose al lugar donde debían dar la invitación, mientras que Bulma des encapsuló su nave y fue rumbo a su primer destino, la montaña paoz.

 **Invitación #1. Milk, Goku, Gohan y Goten, Piccolo.**

Bulma había aterrizado al costado de la casa de su amigo Goku y se encontró a Milk tendiendo la ropa. Por la cara que traía se dio cuenta que no tendría una agradable bienvenida a menos que le mostrase un fajo de dinero, pues Milk era bastante interesada.

Se desprendió el cinturón y tomó a Bra en sus brazos y procedió a bajar.

– Buenos días Milk – dijo Bulma.

– A qué has venido Bulma, espero a que no hayas venido para sacarme a mi marido – respondió Milk hostilmente haciendo que Bulma se carcajee internamente.

– No nada de eso. Eh venido a invitarlos a una fiesta – respondió Bulma.

– ¿Una fiesta? ¿Y habrá torneo de Bingo? – preguntó Milk pues cuando Bulma hacia una fiesta siempre habían premios y eso hizo que Milk cambie su trato hacia Bulma – adelante Bulma, siéntete cómoda de seguro la pequeña Bra tiene hambre – dijo amablemente Milk.

– Gracias Milk eres muy amable – dijo falsamente Bulma.

"Vegeta tiene razón es una arpía" pensó Bulma.

Al rato llegaron Goku y sus hijos cansados y como siempre Goku vino porque moría de hambre.

– Hola Bulma, hola pequeña Bra – dijo Goten saludando a la bebé.

– Bulma quiere invitarnos a una fiesta – comentó Milk.

– Así es toma – le dijo entregándole la tarjeta.

Gohan tomó la tarjeta por su papá pues este no era muy veloz leyendo y comprendiendo.

– ¿Te vas a casar Bulma? – preguntó Gohan.

– Así es, tomá dáselas a Piccolo – respondió Bulma.

– ¿Con Vegeta? – preguntó Goku.

– Por supuesto Goku, con quien más – respondió ella.

– Pues ya era hora. Tanto tiempo viviendo en pecado es realmente incorrecto – comentó Milk – Pero dime ¿igual tendrán torneo de Bingo? – cuestionó Milk.

– Claro que sí Milk, a mi padre le encanta y él es el que las organiza – respondió Bulma.

– Menos mal, entonces si iremos – respondió la mujer.

– Mamá – reprochó Gohan.

– Esta bien los esperaré, ahora voy a entregar las otras invitaciones – respondió Bulma.

Bulma salió con la pequeña Bra en sus brazos y subió a su nave para ir rumbo a la isla del maestro Roshi.

 **Invitación #2. Roshi, Oolong, Tortuga, Krilin.**

Una vez Bulma llegó fue recibida por el maestro Roshi.

– ¿Cómo estas linda? La pequeña Bra ya está más grande, de seguro será una señorita hermosa cuando crezca – comentó el anciano.

– Pobre de usted viejo pervertido ya que Vegeta te dará tu merecido – dijo enojada Bulma – pero no he venido para eso, tomen – dijo Bulma entregándoles las tarjetas.

– ¿Así que te vas a casar Bulma? Yo aún no sé cómo te fijaste en Vegeta tiene una mirada aterradora – comentó Oolong.

– No creo que sea conveniente que te lo cuente, quizá sea por su GRAN corazón – expresó riendo el maestro Roshi.

– Maestro no me hagas imaginar cosas que no podré dormir en días – respondió Oolong.

– Ustedes nunca cambian – respondió Bulma.

– Felicidades Bulma, tal vez Vegeta hizo cosas malas pero se nota que te quiere mucho, claro a su manera – la felicitó Krilin.

– Gracias Krilin al parecer eres el único cuerdo aquí – respondió Bulma.

– ¿Y yo? – preguntó la tortuga.

– Tu también tortuga – respondió Bulma haciendo que la tortuga se sonroje.

 **Invitación #3. Launch, Ten, Chaoz.**

Mientras Bulma charlaba con los habitantes de Kame House, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la muchacha de cabello azul marino.

– Hola Chicos – dijo la dulce muchacha.

– Hola – dijeron todos en unísono.

– Launch que bueno que te veo, toma – le dijo entregándole la tarjeta – es una invitación a mi boda, y toma dáselas a Ten y a Chaoz – le comentó Bulma.

– Si se las llevaré, gracias. ¿Te casaras con el papá de Trunks? Ten me había dicho que es de la misma raza de Goku – comentó Launch.

– Así es mira – le dijo sujetando a Bra que estaba en un carro de bebé – ella es mi segunda hija se llama Bra – decía Bulma mostrándole su hija a Launch.

– Se parece mucho a ti – dijo la mujer sorprendida.

– Bueno ya debo irme, gracias por todo los espero – dijo Bulma.

Todos salieron a despedirla, Bulma des encapsuló su nave y voló rumbo a darle invitaciones a sus amigas.

– Achús – estornudó Launch ante la polvareda.

 **Invitación #4 Yamcha y Puar.**

Trunks y Vegeta finalmente habían llegado a destino, el departamento del Lobo del desierto.

Trunks tocó la puerta pero su padre inmediatamente lo corrigió.

– Así no es una entrada triunfal Trunks – comentó Vegeta con una sonrisa maligna.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue unos cuantos vidrios rotos y grandes ruidos. Yamcha se levantó de golpe ante el ruido.

– ¿Oíste eso Puar? – preguntó el de la cicatriz.

– Vamos a ver Yamcha – contestó el gato.

Yamcha y Puar fueron rumbo a la sala y se encontró con Trunks comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

– ¿Trunks que haces aquí? – preguntó Yamcha.

– Vine a verte – aseguró el niño con desinterés mientras seguía comiendo su pastel.

– Y tenías que romper todos los vidrios – respondió semi-furioso Yamcha.

– ¿Algún problema con eso? – preguntó Vegeta, levantándose del sofá donde estaba acostado haciéndose notar.

– Ve ve Vegeta – dijo Yamcha tartamudeando.

– El mismo – sonrió Vegeta mostrando sus colmillos.

– ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Yamcha.

– Si te molesta solo dínoslo y te daremos tu merecido – dijo Trunks poniéndose en pose de pelea.

– Trunks, acaso olvidas a que vinimos – expresó Vegeta calmando el temperamento de su hijo.

– No papá, no lo he olvidado – dijo el niño más tranquilo.

– Bien, entrégaselo – ordenó Vegeta.

Trunks hizo caso a su padre y le entregó la tarjeta a Yamcha que la abrió para leerla.

– Eso es – dijo Puar sorprendido.

– Esto es increíble, no sé cómo lo lograste Vegeta – dijo enfadado Yamcha.

– En serio quieres que te cuente como lo logré o prefieres espiarnos como en aquel tiempo en el que estuviste tan calvo como Nappa – dijo Vegeta sonriendo malignamente.

– Así que tú tuviste que ver en eso – dijo Yamcha con resentimiento.

– Corrección esa fue mi idea – comentó Trunks con la misma sonrisa que Vegeta.

A estas alturas Yamcha ya estaba totalmente furioso que ni el miedo a Vegeta lo detendría.

– Ya tenemos que irnos papá, mamá nos espera – expresó el niño.

– No faltes insecto, quizá tengas la oportunidad de conocer a mi recién nacida hija – comentó Vegeta antes de estalla en una carcajada.

– ¿Hi Hija? – dijo Yamcha con la boca abierta y una lagrima en el ojo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que las invitaciones fueron entregadas y Vegeta y Bulma estaban acostados en la cama, Bulma leyendo un libro y Vegeta con los brazos bajo la cabeza mirando el ventanal.

– Vegeta no te sientes emocionado – dijo Bulma a lo que él la miró interrogante.

– ¿Emocionado por qué? – respondió Vegeta.

– Por qué en dos días seremos esposos – comentó Bulma

– Y eso qué que hacen los esposos que sea tan especial – respondió Vegeta.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y le susurró algo al oído.

– Pero si hacemos eso todos los días – respondió Vegeta haciendo que Bulma se sonroje.

– Ay Vegeta pero que falta de romanticismo – reprochó Bulma – pero cambiando de tema mañana iras a una despedida de solteros, harás lo mismo que haremos nosotras, le pedí a Goku que te la organicé – comentó Bulma.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero la despedida de soltero lo haré para otro capítulo, por dos razones.

Una porque este capítulo quería subirlo hoy mismo y no tengo tanto tiempo para terminarlo, así que tuve que acortarlo.

Y la otra razón es que aún no quiero terminar esta Fanfic me da nostalgia y ya le quedan pocos capítulos, es más yo había planeado que terminé cuando Vegeta se recuperó pero les regalé estos momentos felices pues quería seguirlo más.


	19. Despedida de soltero

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Aquí tienen lo que debía pertenecer al capítulo anterior. Disfrútenlo.

Este capítulo contiene LEMON. Odio avisarlo pues es como un spoiler pero mi deber es hacerlo.

* * *

– Vegeta mañana iras a una despedida de solteros, harás lo mismo que haremos nosotras, le pedí a Goku que te la organicé – comentó Bulma.

– ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó Vegeta.

– Es una reunión que se hace un día antes de la boda – respondió Bulma.

– No pienso ir – se negó Vegeta.

– Vegeta debes ir, en casa no debe haber ningún hombre mañana – expresó la futura esposa.

– Y Trunks – expresó Vegeta.

– Trunks se quedará en casa con Goten, vamos Vegeta ve, mis amigas estarán aquí, tu puedes ir con Goku, él se encargó de organizar y comprar comida deliciosa para ti – le suplicaba Bulma mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

– Esta te la cobraré por adelantado – gruñó tomándola de la cintura para girarla y quedar sobre ella en la cama.

– Oye no seas tan bruto – reclamó Bulma.

– Te gusto bruto, admítelo – respondió dándole una nalgada.

– Esta bien se un bruto, mi saiyajin – dijo ella pegándose a su cuerpo.

Vegeta desgarró el pijama de Bulma y metió sus dedos entre sus bragas comprobando su humedad, de un solo movimiento metió dos dedos en su interior sorprendiéndola y haciéndola gritar.

– Mmmm así me gusta – decía Bulma con la respiración agitada.

Vegeta sin previo aviso formó una diminuta esfera de ki con sus dedos que estaban en el interior de Bulma causando que esta se retuerza de dolor y placer por el calor y la corriente eléctrica que causaba en su cuerpo.

– Duele Vegeta, aaah – gemía la mujer debatiéndose entre el dolor y el placer.

– Aun no he acabado – comentó Vegeta bajándose sus shorts junto con su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su palpitante erección.

Con brutalidad saco sus dedos del interior de Bulma y mi entras ella se reponía empotró su gran miembro erecto en el interior de su mujer. Sorprendiéndola ante su entrada triunfal.

– AAAHHH – gritó Bulma ante la entrada de Vegeta.

Mientras se acomodaba en su interior, Vegeta tomó las piernas de Bulma y las llevó a sus caderas para tener un ingreso más profundo.

El vaivén de sus embestidas era constante a la vez que los gemidos de Bulma quien decía tantas vulgaridades como lo hacía Vegeta.

Vegeta marcaba el ritmo y Bulma lo gozaba mientras sus pechos se movían al ritmo de las penetraciones.

El corazón y la respiración de ambas estaban sincronizados e incluso llegaron a los orgasmos juntos quedando Vegeta sobre Bulma sin salir aun de su interior esparciendo su semilla dentro de ella, y Bulma estaba sumamente exhausta que quedó dormida con el peso de Vegeta sobre ella y sus piernas enrolladas en las caderas del varonil hombre.

.

.

.

Bulma había despertado con una extraña sensación en su interior y un peso en sobre su cuerpo. Era Vegeta quien aparentemente también se había quedado dormido luego de la intensa sesión de sexo que tuvieron anoche. Y pues estaba sobre ella tal como habían quedado la noche anterior, tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para sacarse a Vegeta de encima.

El esfuerzo sobre humano que tuvo que hacer Bulma fue agotador, finalmente llegó al otro extremo de la cama ya libre de Vegeta. Y se dijo a sí misma.

– Vamos Bulma hoy será un día largo, debo prepararme – dijo lleno rumbo al baño, caminó adolorida llegando al baño – este Vegeta es un bruto – se quejó.

Una vez bañada Bulma fue a sus labores. Vegeta despertó luego aproximadamente media hora después de Bulma, se bañó y se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad para entrenar.

Mientras tanto en Kame House.

El maestro Roshi miraba a Goku comer desesperado como siempre así que decidió preguntarle.

– Qué te trae por aquí Goku, es raro que tú nos visites – preguntó Kame sennin.

– Buenofs esf queg – hablaba el hombre de cabello alborotado con la boca llena.

– Habla bien Goku – reclamó el maestro.

Goku tragó su comida y luego bebió una jarra de jugo para finalmente hablar.

– Lo que pasa es que Bulma me pidió un favor pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo, solo lo acepté pues me encargaré de la comida, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera sé que significa despedida de soltero – comentó Goku desmotivado.

– Y quieres que yo te ayudé – preguntó serio el maestro.

– Si usted tiene mucha experiencia anciano de seguro sabe qué hacer en estos casos – dijo Goku.

El maestro Roshi estaba de espaldas mirando el mar con una sonrisa pervertida. Iba hablar y carraspeó la voz para sonar serio.

– No te preocupes Goku, Oolong y yo nos encargaremos – pronunció el anciano.

– Gracias anciano, nos vemos esta noche – dijo Goku antes de marcharse.

En ese momento el maestro Roshi liberó sus instintos pervertidos.

– Oolong – llamó al cerdito que estaba viendo la televisión – esta es nuestra oportunidad, organizaremos una despedida de soltero – dijo emocionado el anciano.

– Conozco un lugar con las mejores chicas – dijo el cerdito pervertido.

– Tendremos mucho trabajo – decía el maestro Roshi mientras le sangraba la nariz.

.

.

.

Llegada la tarde Vegeta salía de su sesion de entrenamiento pero en uno de los pasillos se encontro a Goku vestido con unos jeans y una remera algo atipico de él.

– Que quieres Kakaroto y que haces vestido de esa manera – expresó Vegeta.

– Acaso lo olvidaste, Bulma me hizo organizarte una despedida de soltero, y estoy vestido así pues Gohan me dijo que cambie de estilo – comentó Goku rascandose la cabeza.

– Ya voy – dijo Vegeta a regañadientes pero fue a cambiarse para poder ir.

Emprendieron vuelo los tres pue Gohan estaba con ellos. Y llegaron al lugar era una discoteca en el cual estaban todos los guerreros z, incluyendo Yamcha quien desahogaba sus penas.

– Hola – saludó Goku a lo que los demás saludaron.

Todo comenzó normal los saiyajins estaban comiendo montones de comidas hasta que les ofrecieron bebidas alcoholicas y como los tres tenian sed por tanta comida se bebieron bastante. Quedando los tres en tres diferentes niveles de embriaguez. Sobrio, medio sobrio y ebrio medio muerto.

Los niveles correspondientes eran sobrió Vegeta pues el habia recorrido varios planetas y probado bebidas peores así que esto fue como jugo para él. Medio sobrio era Gohan quien estaba tambaleandose y comportandose de una manera muy euforica. Y por lo siguiente el ebrio medio muerto era Goku quien ya se habia quedado dormido en la barra del bar.

Un anunciador estaba hablando sobre cosas triviales en el escenario, cosas que a Vegeta no le interesaban hasta que una luz resplandeciente alumbró a Vegeta.

– AHÍ ESTA EL NOVIO – gritó el anunciador.

– VIENEN LAS CHICAS – gritó el maestro Roshi.

Unas mujerzuelas entraron al lugar y agarraron a Gohan, Krilin, Oolong, Roshi y Yamcha pero Ten no pues Launch rubia no lo dejó venir.

– Hola Guapo – dijo una morena de diminutas prendas apretandole la entrepierna con una mano a Gohan haciendo que se sonroje.

– Ho ho Hola – dijo Gohan tartamudeando.

La mujerzuela inmediatamente se puso a bailar con Gohan quien bailaba tan mal de lo ebrio que estaba ahora.

Una peli azul se acercó a Krilin y lo acarició en su cabeza.

– Pero mira que enanito tan bonito – dijo la peli azul sonriendo.

– Hola – respondió Krilin.

– Soy Maron – dijo la mujer – bailamos, a Maron le encanta bailar – hablaba la chica.

Todos los muchachos estaban reunidos con respectivas mujeres cuando una rubia de ojos naranjas que vestia solo una bata notandose su desnudez se acercó a Vegeta y se sentó sobre su miembro y empezo a frotarse provocativamente haciendo que Vegeta se enfurezca por su atrevimiento.

Así que la empujó y procedió a irse del lugar. Dejando a todos sorprendidos y a las chicas tratando de ayudar a la muchacha quien se sentia humillada.

Mientras Vegeta estaba volando rumbo a ningun lugar recordó que Bulma le habia dicho que ella haria con sus amigas tambien una despedida de soltera y según sus palabras harian lo mismo que ellos.

La irá se apoderó de Vegeta al imaginarse a un hombre haciendola sentar sobre su miembro. Apresuró lo más que pudi su vuelo totalmente furioso rumbo a la corporacion capsula.

Una vez llegó hoyo musica dentro de la casa y su furia se incrementó y sin pensarlo con un rayo de ki destruyó la entrada al salón.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Bulma con varias mujeres comiendo bocaditos y tomando jugo mientras reían.

Las mujeres se voltearon a verlo sorprendidas mientras en el rostro de Bulma se vió furia que hizo temblar incluso al mismisimo principe de los saiyajins.

– VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó Bulma.

El grito fue tan fuerte que se oyó hasta el templo de Kami-sama en donde a este le salia una gota de sudor. Mientras las amigas de Bulma huian despavoridas.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta con la mano en forma de puños y con el rostro enfadado.

– ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Vegeta? ¿No deberias estar en tu despedida de soltero con Goku? – preguntó Bulma intentando calmarse.

– Kakaroto murió de borracho hace tiempo, ademas ¿Querias que no venga para revolcarte con otro hombre? – reprochó Vegeta.

– ¿De qué hablas Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma.

– Ya me di cuenta que despedida de solteros consiste en fornicar a otras personas que no sean nuestras parejas y eso no lo permitiré. ¿En donde esta el imbecil? – dijo Vegeta empuñando su mano derecha.

Bulma no pudo evitar sacar una carcajada.

– Vegeta aquí no hay nadie, tranquilo, pero aun no entiendo como supiste eso ¿No me digas que habian mujeres en ese lugar? – dijo Bulma histerica.

– Así es putas baratas y calientes – respondio Vegeta.

– NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ ESTUVISTE CON ESAS MUJERES – dijo Bulma golpeandolo con una almohada sabiendo que no le hacia daño alguno.

– Mujer ridicula, yo no soy como el insecto de Yamcha al que le estaba sangrando la nariz como al cerdo y al anciano – respodió Vegeta.

– Uy todo debe ser culpa de ellos – dijo Bulma furiosa – Disculpame por desconfiar – dijo Bulma cambiando de actitud y dandole un beso a en la mejilla a Vegeta – Vamos a dormir Vegeta – expresó subiendo a su habitación.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó y los guerreros z despertaban luego de una larga noche.

Gohan habia despertado con un dolor de cabeza impresionante miró a su alrededor y no reconocio nada, y al levantarse se encontró con que estaba totalmente desnudo y con la mujer con la cual bailó a su lado en la cama desnuda tambien.

– Ay no – dijo Gohan avergonzado que sin hacer mucho ruido se bañó, vistió y se escapó del lugar por la ventana volando rumbo a la montaña Paoz.

Mientras tanto en Kame House Oolong, Krilin, Yamcha y Roshi estaban tomando café para hacer pasar la resaca.

– No sé pero siento que olvidamos algo – comentó Krilin rompiendo el silencio.

– GOKUUUUUUUU – gritaron todos al unisono.

* * *

Aclaración en este fic no existieron los androides por lo tanto Krilin sigue soltero y bueno Gohan aun no es novio de Videl.

Gracias por leerlo.


	20. Te quedaste

Dragón Ball no me pertenece los derechos son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Finalmente llegó el último capítulo de mi primer Fic, gracias a todos por el apoyo, cada Review me hacia sonreír y motivarme para seguir con esta hermosa historia.

Este es el final que puedo ofrecerles espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó. Hoy era el día en el cual los sueños de Bulma se harían realidad, en sus más infantiles sueños estaban la ilusión de casarse con un príncipe azul de cuento de hadas.

"Que tonterías Vegeta es mucho mejor que cualquier estereotipo de príncipe. Él es real" pensaba Bulma mientras acariciaba el cabello de su futuro esposo.

Mientras lo observaba dormir recordó todos los momentos que pasó junto a él desde el primer día que lo vio hasta hoy en día.

"Pensar que te temía y ahora, me vez aquí con dos hijos tuyos" pensó Bulma.

Ella había madrugado pues de la emoción ya no pudo dormir, se sentía una chiquilla, pensar que para ellos contraer matrimonio era solo un trámite más pues ya eran una pareja establecida. Pero no podía evitar sentirse ilusionada de llevar un vestido de color blanco y que Vegeta la esperé.

"Tal vez él no sea de sentimentalismos pero yo sí, así que no me arruinará el día" pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

– Ya sé que hacer para que despierte con buen humor – se dijo Bulma para sí misma.

Al rato se ve llegando a Bulma con un carrito de desayuno. Se acerca a Vegeta y lo despierta.

– Vegeta, despierta te he traído el desayuno – le dijo Bulma despertándolo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos encontrándose con un gran banquete que en seguida cautivó sus sentidos. Se levantó y fue al baño a asearse para luego ir a sentarse a la cama a degustar su gran desayuno.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Bulma. Él asintió con la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en comer.

"Vaya no está de mal humor pero tampoco está de buen humor" pensó Bulma.

Mientras Vegeta comía, Bulma se quedaba observándolo a lo que él se dio cuenta.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? – cuestionó Vegeta.

– Lo bello que te vez hoy – comentó Bulma haciendo que Vegeta se sonroje.

El príncipe no se había esperado esa respuesta, quería hacerle pelea pero por lo visto ella estaba muy dulce hoy.

"Me dará diabetes" pensó.

Mientras el saiyajin seguía desayunando alguien tocó la puerta.

– Bulma, hija debemos ir ya, primero iremos al spa, luego a la peluquería y después te pondrás el vestido, los señores ya están decorando el jardín – comentó la madre de Bulma atrás de la puerta.

– Ya voy mamá – dijo Bulma – nos vemos después Vegeta, me verás toda una princesa – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

.

.

.

En un lujoso spa de la capital de Oeste estaban, Bulma, Launch, Milk y la mamá de Bulma. Las damas de honor serian Launch y Milk y por ende, Bulma les pagó el vestido y la estilización.

Habían quedado que las damas de honor llevarían vestidos del color de cabello de Bulma, mientras ella llevaría un hermoso vestido strapless blanco en corte sirena y un gran velo.

 **Punto de Vista de Bulma.**

Era hermoso, el día en que la modista terminó mi vestido me enamoré, era lo adecuado para mí, para una princesa como yo.

Mis ojos se sintieron maravillados, esa blancura que desprendía, pureza, paz, amor, entrega. Sin duda no solo era un vestido sino también una obra de arte.

Y heme aquí, frente al espejo viendo mi rostro siendo maquillado, estoy siendo preparada para mi coronación, seré oficialmente la mujer de Vegeta.

Soy una mujer intrépida que ha pasado aventuras y peligros, con tal de conseguir la felicidad, quería un príncipe azul con las esferas del dragón, y una cosa me llevó a otra y finalmente lo conseguí.

Junto con eso conseguí dos hijos hermosos, soy una mujer feliz no puedo quejarme.

 **Punto de Vista de Vegeta.**

El señor Briefs ha venido a llamarme, me llevó a la barbería aunque no la necesito. Por otra parte fue gracioso ver como el estilista se rompía el cráneo pensando en qué hacer con mi cabello. Pero lo amenacé para que no lo tocara.

En cierta parte me agradan estas atenciones, siento como si fuese que me coronarían a Rey, aunque según lo que me explicó Bulma, solo serán tramites pero hoy me di cuenta que para ella no significa solo eso.

Estaba emocionada, contenta, se veía radiante y ansiosa como yo estaba ante las presentaciones de mis avances ante mi padre. Recuerdo eso, de niño Nappa le informaba en mi presencia a mi padre como yo había avanzado y generalmente ver el rostro lleno de orgullo de mi padre me daba plena satisfacción.

Aun no entiendo muy bien cómo es que llegue a esta situación, no es algo que considere malo pues me agrada esta nueva vida, aunque este fuera de mi naturaleza. A lo que me refiero es que no comprendo como mi vida pudo cambiar tanto, hace casi 12 años yo era un guerrero despiadado que solo me interesaba vencer a Freezer y gobernar el universo. Hoy comprendo que incluso aunque hubiese gobernado el universo no hubiese sido feliz o haber sentido la satisfacción que siento ahora pues seguiría viviendo encerrado en mi soledad.

Tengo que admitir que Bulma me ha cambiado, conocerla ha sido la revolución de mi mundo, al principio pensé que solo sería una atracción mutua pues es una mujer sumamente bella, pero cuando regresé y me encontré a Trunks imagine que ella estaba con otro hombre, sentí celos y me enfurecí.

El enterarme que Trunks era mi hijo también me hizo un gran cambio, cuando yo no sabía sobre sus orígenes en un momento me vi reflejado en él. Y al enterarme que era un descendiente mío algo dentro de mi surgió. Ahora comprendo es el sentimiento que tienen los padres. Era orgullo pero orgullo de padre.

Lo llevé conmigo al espacio y le confíe mis grandes tesoros y mis experiencias a la vez que mi confianza. Él fue quien decidió por mí y en contra de mi voluntad me trajo de nuevo a la Tierra. Debería agradecerle pues gracias a eso pude volver a estar junto a mi Bulma.

Pero después de que ella me haya cuidado y me haya dado a mi pequeña princesa no me quedó duda alguna de que debo quedarme junto a ellos.

El señor Briefs me quitó de mis pensamientos en este momento, ahora iremos a buscar el atuendo que usaré, no me agrada nada pero debo cumplir.

Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

 **Punto de Vista de Bulma.**

Llegó el momento de colocarme el vestido. Estoy vestida con una hermosa lencería blanca que llevaré por debajo, haciendo ver mis curvas.

"A Vegeta le encantaré" pienso.

Mi cabello tiene un estilo simple, como lo traigo corto no pude hacer mucho por esto pero sin embargo el velo es de lo más fantástico al igual que los zapatos.

Empiezo a entrar en el vestido, estoy siendo ayudada por mi madre quien ha empezado a cerrar los botones del vestido.

– Me veo hermosa – digo mirándome al espejo.

Mi madre estaba con un pañuelo conteniendo sus lágrimas y haciendo que yo casi lloré pero tengo que controlarme pues se me podría correr el maquillaje.

 **Punto de Vista de Vegeta.**

Llegamos al lugar donde retiramos los trajes, y fuimos a casa para vestirnos.

Mi atuendo consistía básicamente en una camisa blanca con un chaleco color beige y tanto pantalón como como el saco de color blanco, y los zapatos de color marrón. No era algo desagradable, pero preferiría usar mi armadura.

Me coloqué el pantalón, las medias y el calzado, luego, la camisa y empecé a abotonar todos los botones incluido el los de la muñeca. Me coloqué el saco y baje al jardín donde me comentaron que debía sentarme en una mesa en la cual se encontraba un juez.

– Debes estar ansioso muchacho – me dijo el supuesto juez aunque no entendía muy bien porque debería estarlo.

Los invitados habían llegado y curiosamente todos traían atuendos formales, incluso Kakaroto. A pesar que los demás llegaron pero yo no veía a Bulma por ninguna parte.

Mire y mire hacia varios lados cuando de repente sonó una melodía muy extraña y ahí la vi del brazo de su padre.

 **Punto de Vista de Bulma.**

Estaba tan radiante y hermosa no veía la hora de regresar y encontrarme frente al juez contrayendo matrimonio con Vegeta.

Una vez llegamos a mi casa una gran melancolía se apoderó de mí pues vi a mi padre. Mirándome con orgullo.

– Estoy muy feliz por ti hija, se lo que significa esto para ti, y sé que Vegeta te hará feliz – dijo abrazándome.

No tuve palabras que decir a mi padre era mi sueño hecho realidad. Y él estaba vivo para poder acompañarme.

Tomo mi mano y me llevó a donde estaba Vegeta.

Allí lo vi se veía tan elegante y magnifico, el color blanco le sentaba tan bien. Parecía un cuento de hadas.

 **Modo Narrador.**

Bulma caminaba del brazo de su padre acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba Vegeta, quien al ver a Bulma quedó maravillado y sin darse cuenta se paró a esperarla sin perderla de vista.

Habían periodistas grabando el gran espectáculo pero nada de eso distraía a la gran pareja que se tenían la mirada fija, el uno con el otro.

Finalmente Briefs llegó junto con su hija a la mesa donde estaba el juez y se dirigió a Vegeta.

– Muchacho, gracias por darme a mis nietos y hacer feliz a mi hija – habló con lágrimas en los ojos el Dr.

Bulma sin darse cuenta tomo las manos de Vegeta y luego simplemente se sentaron en la mesa frente al juez.

 **Punto de Vista de Bulma.**

El juez habló sobre la fidelidad, el amor y la sinceridad, y muchas cosas conmovedoras más mientras y tomo la mano de Vegeta. Estoy maravillada de que no me haya soltado pues no le gustan las muestras de afecto públicas. Pero lo mejor de todo es que a cada momento se voltea a mirarme. Me siento en las nubes.

– ¿Bulma Briefs aceptas casarte con Vegeta? – preguntó el juez.

– Si Acepto – respondí emocionada.

 **Punto de vista de Vegeta.**

Ese hombre insoportable decía cosas que ni atención le presté pues aunque quiera negarlo estaba maravillado con Bulma, se veía realmente preciosa.

Y además me tomaba la mano y por alguna extraña razón no pude alejarla. De seguro todos esos insectos se estarán burlando de mi debilidad. Pues si Bulma y mi familia son mi debilidad.

El hombre hablo cortando mis pensamientos pues había escuchado que le preguntó a Bulma si aceptaba casarse conmigo y ella aceptó. Sonreí de lado y miré al lugar en el cual el insecto de Yamcha se retiraba.

– ¿Vegeta aceptas casarte con Bulma Briefs? – me preguntó el hombre.

– Acepto – dije convencido. En cuanto me giré vi a Bulma con una gran sonrisa. Le regale una también aunque no estoy muy seguro por qué la hice.

Nos hicieron firmar unos documentos y también firmaron testigos que terminaron siendo Kakaroto y su mujer. Pero de repente el juez dijo algo que me hizo sonrojar.

– Ahora puede besar a la novia – pronunció el hombre.

 **Modo Narrador.**

En ese momento el pudor y la vergüenza se apoderaron de Vegeta quien se quedó simplemente helado siendo salvado por Bulma quien le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Seguido de eso miles de aplausos llegaron en compás.

Una vez la fiesta comenzó, también empezaron con las fotos. En las cuales Vegeta tuvo que salir obligado aunque no podían obligarlo a sonreír. Miles de personas que Vegeta e incluso Bulma desconocía venían a felicitarlos.

Bulma intento llevar a bailar a Vegeta pero no tuvo éxito así que se llevó al pequeño Trunks.

Una vez la fiesta terminó los invitados que quedaban animaban a ir a una luna de miel.

– ¿Luna de miel? – preguntó Vegeta a Bulma.

– Vegeta yo sé que los lugares lujosos como cruceros o hoteles no te impresionaran a ti que ya lo has visto todo, por eso quiero que me lleves al lugar más bonito que hayas visto en la tierra, quiero que me muestres la hermosura de estar a tu lado – dijo Bulma aferrándose a la espalda de Vegeta.

Vegeta emprendió vuelo con Bulma vestida de novia mientras que el velo se movía al ras del viento. Largo tiempo estuvieron volando hasta que llegaron a un lugar sumamente hermoso.

Vegeta la había llevado al polo norte en donde la aurora boreal resplandecía y se lucia en el cielo.

Ese lugar era como Vegeta, lleno de soledad pero en sí mismo guarda lo más hermoso.

– Es precioso – suspiró Bulma aferrándose a Vegeta.

– Lo sé – respondió él.

Vegeta notó que Bulma temblaba de frio así que con su ki la calentó.

– Gracias – le dijo Bulma acercándose a sus labios besándolo tiernamente.

Poco a poco ese beso se transformó en ardientes caricias y de pronto los dos juntos cayeron a la fría nieve, consumiéndose en la pasión de un amor que sería eterno.

No tendrían frio nunca más.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 20 años, Vegeta estaba en la sala mirando los detalles pues estaba muy aburrido. Cuando de pronto tomó un retrato en sus manos.

En el retrato se podía ver su familia. Sus hijos, sus cuatro hijos. Trunks, Bra, Bejīta y Vikini.

Trunks era ya un hombre el cual se encargaba de la empresa.

Bra era una súper modelo muy famosa.

Bejīta era un adolescente que tenía rasgos muy parecidos a Vegeta sobre todo su cabello negro y la misma mirada. Era una sensación entre las chicas.

Y su hija menor Vikini quien tenía apenas 10 años de edad. Esta niña era muy singular pues era muy parecida a su suegra, era rubia como ella pero tenía ojos negros como Vegeta. Pero al parecer tenía los mismos gustos que su abuela pues soñaba ser pastelera, consintiendo a su papá haciéndole pasteles.

Unos brazos se aferraron a la cintura de Vegeta, el inmediatamente reconoció como su mujer.

– Te quedaste – dijo ella aferrándose a él.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Que más que decir gracias espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo final.


End file.
